Reviviendo el pasado
by DaenBrs16
Summary: La vida de yui después del fin del club de entretenimiento a girado entorno de tristeza y soledad, ahora ella después de tantos años hará lo posible para volver a revivir los viejos momentos que vivió junto a akari, chinatsu y kyoko. Continuación de "recuerdos" Pasen y lean nwn. Parejas: ninguna
1. Capitulo 1

**Muy buenas a tod@s!!! soy DaenBrs16 y hoy les traigo despues de tanto tiempo, la continuación de "recuerdos", la historia que ya tenia muchas ganas de publicar, por que yo, siempre cumplo mis promesas!!! a no ser...XD, y bien que comience la historia!!!**

 **Posdata: yuruyuri ni los personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a namori.**

Era una tarde muy nublada, el cielo estaba totalmente cubierto de nubes grises, tantas que ningun rayo del sol lograba salir, en un edificio cerca del centro de la ciudad en el octavo piso en una pequeña oficina se encontraba yui haciendo lo de siempre, papeleo, cuentas, cuentas y mas cuentas, despues de la universidad toda su vida a girado alrededor de puro trabajo, trabajo, trabajo y mas trabajo, el unico tiempo que tiene para descasar un poco son en las vacaciones de verano donde solo le daban 2 semanas de vacaciones, vacaciones que solo aprovechaba para limpiar su casa y pasar algo de tiempo con mari-chan, ahora la vida de yui literalmente era estar rodeada de pequeñas paredes, enfrente de un computador todo el dia.

 ** _Yui se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio de trabajo y a su computadora, de pronto ya era la hora del descanso, estiró todo su cuerpo aun sentada en la silla y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atras, mirando el techo de la oficina._**

Chitose: te ves cansada jejeje~ toma *le dijo chitose a yui entregandole un vaso con café negro*

Yui: gracias chitose~ *dijo yui tomando el vaso en sus manos y dandole un sorbo* aveces pienso que me voy a volver loca de tanto escuchar teclas oprimirse y de estar rodeada de paredes blancas todo el dia~

Chitose: jeje lo se, yo tambien pienso que me voy a volver loca de tanto trabajo, casi hasta sueño con el sonido de la fotocopiadora todas las noches jajaja~ pero tranquila, solo falta una semana para vaciones, asi al menos podremos descansar un poco~

Yui: si~ jejeje hasta suena hermoso la palabra descanso~ aveces pienso que deberia dejar este trabajo y buscar uno nuevo~

Chitose: tienes razon~ yo tambien e pensado lo mismo~ aunque debo admitir que en este lugar la paga no es tan mala que digamos~

Yui: lo se pero~ creo que necesito un cambio~ tengo un ahorro algo considerado haci que creo que podra dejar de trabajar un par de meses~ unas vacaciones largas no me vendrian nada mal~ *dijo yui muy despreocupada dandole otro sorbo a su cafe*

 ** _De pronto se escucho el tiembre, dando a entender que la hora del descanso ya habia terminado._**

Yui: tsk~ encerio?? ya tan rapido se termino el descanso?? *respingo yui algo irritada* como detesto esa maldita alarma

Chitose: jajaja bueno me tengo que ir a mi oficina~ adios nos vemos luego

Yui: adios~ *se despidio yui de chitose volviendo a usar la computadora*

 ** _Mientras yui estaba en frente del computador, dirigió su mirada a una pequeña foto que tenia en el escritorio, se trataban de ella y todas sus amigas, akari, chinatsu, kyoko, chitose, ayano, himawari y sakurako, tomo la foto en sus manos y la miro mas de cerca._**

Yui: jeje~ como olvidar esas vacaciones~ *dijo yui recordando que esa foto fue de la ves que fueron a acampar a las afueras de la ciudad*

 ** _Yui saco la foto del marco de madera y la metio en su bolso, volteo a mirar a la computadora y volvio de nuevo a trabajar._**

Yui: no me vendrian nada mal unas muy largas vacaciones~

 ** _Pasaron un par de horas y ya era la hora de salir del trabajo, tomo todas sus cosas y se despidio de todos sus compañeros de trabajo, afuera estaba lloviendo asi que tomo un paraguas y salio del edificio, dio vuelta en sentido contrario de su casa para ir a una tienda para comprar algo de comida, entro, compro todo lo necesario y se dirigio a su casa tomando un nuevo camino, nunca habia pasado por esas calles antes, estaba totalmente llena de muchos comercios, tiendas de ropa, restaurantes etc, yui por estar mirando las tiendas no se dio cuenta que caminaba muy cerca de donde pasaban los automóviles, depronto un automóvil paso a toda velocidad al lado suyo provocando que toda el agua de un charco le empapara todo su cuerpo._**

Yui: perfecto!!~ *dijo yui muy enojada* lo que me faltaba!!~ *yui se acerco a una pastelería a refugiarse un poco ya que estaba comenzando a hacer ventisca afuera* u-uggg~ debi traerme un sueter mas grande *dijo yui temblando mientras se acariciaba el cuerpo para intentar cubrirse del frio*

 ** _Yui al estar afuera de la pastelería sintio el agradable olor del pan y el calor proveniente dentro de ese lugar, abrió la puerta del local provocando que una pequeña campana sonara y que alguien rápidamente la atendiera._**

????: perdone ya estamos apunto de cerr... yui-s-sempai??

Yui: eee?? *yui volteo a mirar a la empleada que le habia hablado por su nombre llevandose una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de quien era* chinatsu-chan??

Chinatsu: sempai!!! *rapidamente chinatsu se dirigio hacia yui dandole un fuerte abrazo* crei que nunca la volveria a ver~ *le dijo chinatsu a yui casi llorando*

Yui: jejeje que bueno es volver a verte~

Chinatsu: ooo sempai estas totalmente mojada~ espera un momento *chinatsu entro por una puerta y salio con un abrigo* tome, te lo puedes poner para que no te de frío~

Yui: gracias~ *yui tomo el abrigo y se cubrio el cuerpo con el* aqui trabajas??

Chinatsu: sip jejeje, mi hermana decidío abrir este local y yo la ayudo a hornear y todo ese tipo de cosas, no gustas una taza de té?? veo que aun estas temblando~

Yui: no gracias~ estoy bien, no te preocupes~

Chinatsu: ok~ yyyy tu trabajas en algo??

Yui: si~ soy contadora en una empresa de celulares~ trabajo junto con chitose~

Chinatsu: vaya~ jeje debe de ser muy dificil y aburrido no??

Yui: si jajaja es una tortura estar todo el dia encerrada en ese lugar, pero pronto voy a renunciar~

Chinatsu: que?? por que?? acaso el sueldo no es muy bueno??

Yui: pues si es bueno pero desde que acabe la universidad hasta ahora toda mi vida a sido estar trajando todo el tiempo y pues, creo que ya es hora de que me tome un descanso~

Chinatsu: me parece bien que te tomes un descanso jejeje~

Yui: si~ oyes y aun le sigues hablando a akari??

Chinatsu: o claro que si, salimos casi todos los domingos al cine o al centro comercial~ sempai~

Yui: mmm??

Chinatsu: que paso con kyoko-sempai??? aun siguen siendo amigas??

Yui: creo que no~ *respondio yui mirando afuera de la ventana del local* desde secuendaria no nos hemos vuelto a ver y ni siquiera hemos hablado por teléfono~ sinceramente ni siquiera se si aun vive en esta ciudad~ *dijo tristemente*

 ** _Chinatsu comprendió al instante el motivo de la reciente tristeza de yui, sabia que yui y kyoko eran amigas desde la infancia y que yui siempre protegia a kyoko, tanto asi que decidio ser mas fuerte sentimentalmente solo para protegerla, ahora yui se veia como si no tuviera felicidad dentro de si_**.

Chinatsu: l-lo siento *le dijo a yui bajando su vista*

Yui: mmm?? *yui dejo de mirar afuera de la ventana y volteo a mirar a chinatsu* por que??

Chinatsu: por abandonarte~ *dijo Chinatsu derramando un par de lagrimas* n-no debimos dejarte sola en el club de entretenimiento~

 ** _Yui se le quedo mirando tristemente a Chinatsu un tiempo, recordo muy bien a que se refería, se acerco lentamente a chinatsu y la abrazo suavemente._**

Yui: no te preocupes chinatsu-chan~ *dijo yui intentando consolarla un poco* no es su culpa que eso hubiera sucedido~

 ** _Chinatsu siguio llorando mientras yui la abrazaba intentando consolarla un poco, al cabo de un rato la lluvio cesó un poco y chinatsu dejo de llorar, yui tomo sus cosas y salio del local despidiendose de chinatsu._**

Chinatsu: sempai antes de que se vaya queria decirle que si puede salir este fin de semana con akari y yo?? digo~ si es que no tienes nada que hacer~

Yui: esta bien~ *yui saco una pequeña libreta de su bolso y un lapiz y le escribió su numero de telefono* toma~ llamame cuando necesites algo o cuando quieras~

Chinatsu: gracias yui-sempai, yo te llamo el domingo entonces~ hasta luego adios~

Yui: adios, nos vemos luego* dijo yui sonriendole a chinatsu alejándose del local*

 ** _Yui siguio caminando por las calles rumbo a su casa, sintiendo como un intenso dolor en su pecho, recordo como fueron sus ultimos dias en el club de entretenimiento, soledad y tristeza, fueron los sentimientos que la acompañaron, yui presiono su pecho sientiendo como ese viejo sentimiento invadia su corazón nuevamente._**

 ** _Yui llego a su casa, se dio una ducha, ceno un poco, se cepillo los dientes y se metio en su cama,_** ** _tomo una foto que tenia al lado suyo en una repisa, era ella con akari, kyoko y chinatsu, poco a poco las lágrimas se le acomularon en sus ojos comenzando a llorar._**

Yui: daria lo que fuera por volver estar junto a todas ustedes de nuevo~ *dijo yui comezando a dormirse poco a poco*

 ** _Continuara..._**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Muy buenas a todos!!! soy DaenBrs16 y hoy les traigo el segundo episodio de "reviviendo el pasado", dadó que muchos usuarios me han hecho varias preguntas en el mp de fanfiction y en muchas otras aplicaciones me dedicaré a contestar una pregunta al final de cada episodio nwn, y bien ahora si que comienze este episodio!!!!**

 **Posdata: yuruyuri ni los perdonajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a namori.**

Ya era domingo, yui se encontraba en su casa limpiando un poco el desorden que tenia, ya que como ella trabaja de lunes a viernes se va a trabajar muy temprano y sale algo tarde y no le da tiempo de arreglar o limpiar su casa.

Yui: tsk~ creo que soy la única persona en el mundo que limpia su casa los domingos~ *se dijo a si misma algo irritada*

 ** _De pronto alguien toco a la puerta de su casa, cosa que se le hizo muy extraño ya que no mucha gente tocaba a su puerta últimamente, dejo su escoba a un lado y fue a la entrada de su casa, giro la perilla y abrió la puerta._**

Yui: ooo hola mari-chan~ *dijo yui saludando a mari*

Mari: hola yui-chan jejeeje perdona que haiga venido sin avisar pero me preguntaba si podíamos salir a algún lado~

Yui: jejeje claro~ de hecho ahora iba a salir con chinatsu y akari, puedes venir con nosotras si quieres~

Mari: ooo claro que me gustaria~ *dijo alegremente mari*

Yui: si quieres puedes invitar a kaede~

Mari:je jeje de hecho por eso fue que decidí venir contigo, iba a salir con kaede y hanako pero no pudieron, kaede por que iba a ir a la casa de sus abuelos y hanako por que iba a salir con sus hermanas y puessss como no tenia nada que hacer jejeje

Yui: jajaja ya veo, no te preocupes, puedes venir cuando quieras, adelante pasa~

Mari: gracias~ *dijo mari entrando a la casa de yui* y que haces??

Yui: estoy limpiando un poco, ya que casi no tengo tiempo de limpiar~

Mari: si quieres te puedo ayudar un poco~

Yui: o no, no tienes por que hacerlo jeje total, ya solo falta limpiar lo cocina y la sala~

Mari: yo limpio la cocina!!~ *dijo mari marchando como soldado hacia la cocina*

Yui: p-pero ahhhh je jeje que se le puede hacer *dijo yui riéndose un poco siguiendo limpiando la sala*

 ** _Ambas siguieron limpiando, yui limpiando el polvo en las estanterías y mari trapeando el piso de la cocina, de pronto el teléfono de yui comenzó a sonar, yui lo saco de su bolsillo y contesto._**

Yui: diga??~

Chinatsu: buenas yui-sempai~ *contesto alegremente chinatsu*

Yui: así que este es tu numero de telefono~ jaja se me había hecho muy raro ver el el numeró y ver que no lo tenia registrado~

Chinatsu: je jeje perdón, olvide dartelo, bueno estoy en la casa de akari en unos momentos nos vamos a ir al centro comercial, te esperaremos en la entrada~

Yui: ok, oh ahora que lo recuerdo, invite a mari-chan a venir con nosotras, no hay ningún problema??

Chinatsu: encerio!!?? waaa tenia muchas ganas de verla~ *contesto chinatsu muy alegre* me parece perfecto, entre mas seamos mejor je jeje, bueno nos vemos aya adios~

Yui: nos vemos, adios~ *se despidió colgando su teléfono*

Mari: estas hablando sola?? *le dijo mari a yui asomandose desde la cocina*

Yui: que?? no jajaja estaba hablando por el telefono, ya es hora de irnos

Mari: termine justo a tiempo jeje, bueno vamonos~

 ** _Ambas salieron de la casa de yui tomando rumbo hacia el centro comercial, mientras ambas caminaban se pusieron a charlar._**

Yui: y que tal de te ha hecho la secundaria??

Mari: es algo pesada con eso de las tareas, pero es divertida, he conocido a muchas personas y los maestros no son muy estrictos, y que tal tu trabajo??

Yui: voy a renunciar~

Mari: que??? *dijo mari impresionada y a la ves preocupada* si renuncias como es que sobreviviras??

Yui: je jeje no te preocupes, tengo ahorrado mucho dinero, además no es como que ya nunca volveré a trabajar, solo me tomaré un descanso de tanto trabajo

Mari: uffff jejeje es bueno saber que has ahorrado dinero, ya me había preocupado jajaja~

Yui: además de que tengo dinero que mis padres me han enviado y que nunca he tocado jajaja~

Mari: yui-chan~ no te sientes sola?? digo, vives sola y que yo sepa no has visto a tus padres desde secundaria~

Yui: ummm si me siento sola en ocasiones~ pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando *dijo yui sintiendo una pequeña punsada en su corazón* debo admitir que extraño mucho a mis padres~

Mari: no te sientas triste~ *dijo mari sonriendole a yui y dándole un abrazo* para mi eres como la hermana que nunca tuve jajaja

Yui: je jeje igual para mi *le contesto a mari correspondiendo su abrazo*

 ** _Ya en el centro comercial akari y chinatsu esperaban a yui y a mari sentadas en una banca._**

Chinatsu: waaaa!!! estoy muy anciosa por volver a ver a mari-chan!!~ *le dijo a akari muy emocionada*

Akari: jeje tranquilizate chinatsu-chan, si te ve así probablemente se va a asustar

Chinatsu: tienes razón *dijo chinatsu levantándose de la banca y alzando su puño al aire* debo ser un ejemplo de inspiración para mari-chan~ asi lograré que yui-sempai se fije mas en mi después de tantos años sin vernos *dijo chinatsu sonriendo y ruborizandose un poco*

Akari: encerio sigues enamorada de yui-chan?? *dijo akari impresionada* jajaja creí que ya habías olvidado tu amor por ella

Chinatsu: nunca!!!! mi amor por yui-sempai es eterno~ *dijo chinatsu ruborizandose totalmente de las mejillas*

Akari: ammm etto...c-chinatsu-chan~

Chinatsu: que pasa akari-chan??

Akari: d-detras de ti~ je jeje *dijo akari apuntando con su dedo detrás de chinatsu*

 ** _Chinatsu lentamente volteo detrás suya mirando a yui y a mari mirandola con cara de 7-7_**

Chinatsu: y-yui-sempai!! *dijo chinatsu impresionada y a la ves avergonzada de verla detrás suya*

Mari: hola~ *saludo mari a akari y a chinatsu*

Akari: hola mari-chan je jeje que bueno volver a verte de nuevo~

Chinatsu: mari-chan!! *chinatsu abrazo rápidamente a mari* cuantos años llevo sin verte je jeje

Mari: hola emmmm~ *dijo mari volteando a ver a yui con cara de (y quien es esta??)*

Chinatsu: eeee?? acaso no me recuerdas?? *le pregunto a mari*

Mari: emm nop, por cierto por que estas haciendo un cosplay de mirakurun?? *le dijo a chinatsu mirando su cabello rosado*

Chinatsu: ugggg~ mi corazón *dijo chinatsu tocando su pecho* no puedo creer que no me recuerdes TnT

Yui: je jeje mari-chan ella es chinatsu-chan, encerio no la recuerdas??, una ves fue a tu casa a ayudarnos a quitar la nieve de la entrada y a hacer un iglu~

Mari: oohhh!! si si si ya lo recordé!! je jeje perdona por no acordarme *dijo mari riéndose un poco y rasacandose la mejilla*

Chinatsu: creo que akari me esta contagiando su falta de presencia TnT

Akari: ehhh ehhh?? acaso es mi culpa??

Yui: jajaja nada a cambiado con ustedes~ en fin, que tal si vamos a ver una película al cine??

Chinatsu: claro TnT~ *dijo chinatsu desanimada*

 ** _Las 4 se entraron al centro comercial y fueron al cine que seguía abierto._**

Akari: cueles son las películas que pondrán ahora??

Yui: ummm dejame ver~ *yui se puso mirar las carteleras del cine mirando la hora de transmisión* en unos 15 minutos van a poner una, pero es de romance~ quieren ver esa??

Marí: es la única que hay??

Yui: ummm parece que si~ bueno habrá otra como en una hora y media

Chinatsu: waaa~ yo opino que vamos a ver la que van a poner en unos momentos~

Akari: si~ para no esperar tanto tiempo a que empieze otra

Mari: a mi me parece bien la idea~

Yui: ok~ entonces serán 4 boletos, yo invito las bebidas~

Akari: encerio yui-chan?? muchas gracias~

 ** _Las 4 esperaron a que empezara la película, pasaron 15 minutos y todas entraron a ver la película, mientras miraban la película yui, chinatsu y akari rápidamente se dieron cuenta de la temática de la película era algo fuerte con algunas ecenas que digamos que no eran para todo publico._**

 ** _Ngggg~ m-mas t-tocame mas~ mmmm~ ahhhh, era lo único que se escucha dentro de la sala provocando que las 3 yui, chinatsu y akari se sonrojaran de la vergüenza, aunque en la película no se veían las ecenas si se escuchaba lo que hacían y las tres sabían muy lo que estaban haciendo, yui volteo a mirar a mari que se encontraba comiendo palomitas y tomando de su soda despreocupadamente._**

Mari: que se supone que hacen esas chicas?? no se ve nada~ *susurro mari comiendo de sus palomitas*

Yui: n-nada mari-chan nada~ je jeje *le respondió susurrandole a mari sonrojandose un poco*

 ** _Yui siguió mirando la película algo incomoda por los sonidos de la película y de la pregunta de mari-chan, de pronto sintió como alguien abrazaba su brazo mientras_** **_recagaba su cabeza en su hombro, yui volteo a mirar quien era._**

Yui: c-chinatsu-chan?? *depronto sintió como chinatsu acariciaba su brazo suavemente* q-que haces??

Chinatsu: ahhh yui-sempai~ *dijo en susurro chinatsu sonrojada acariciando el brazo de yui*

Yui: c-chinatsu-chan d-despierta *dijo yui sacudiendo un poco a chinatsu que estaba dormida* e-eres sonambula??

Chinatsu: nyaaa yui-sempai~ *susurro chinatsu aun dormida rozando la pierna de yui*

 ** _Pasaron un par de horas una hora para ser exacto y por fin había terminado la película y todas salieron de la sala._**

Chinatsu: waaaa~ *bostezo chinatsu estirando sus brazos* creo que me quede dormida jejeje~ ni siquiera recuerdo de que trataba la pelicula~

Yui: fue la peor película del mundo~ *dijo yui totalmente pálida al estar a punto de literalmente ser violada por chinatsu*

Mari: yo ni le entendí a la pelicula~ solo se daban besos y se escuchaban ruidos raros~ esperen donde esta akari-sempai??

 ** _Mari entro de nuevo a la sala a buscar a akari que se encontraba a unos cuantos acientos adelante, se veía como una burbuja se inflaba y desinflaba de su nariz, obiamente estaba dormida, mientras mari se le acerca sintió que piso algo húmedo y biscoso en el piso._**

Mari: tsk creo que alguien tiro su malteada~ *dijo mari mirando donde había pisado antes* eee?? esto no es malteada~ *dijo mari mirando de cerca el piso mirando un charco que al parecer era sangre, depronto escucho la voz de alguien que no pudo ver ya que no había mucha iluminasion*

????: ahhh~ q-que buena pelicula~

 ** _Depronto se encedieron todas las luces de la sala y mari logro ver a una persona recostada en un aciento con un gran charco de sangre en el piso._**

Mari: ahhhhhh!!!!!!!

 ** _Continuara...XD_**

 **Y bien es hora de contestar una pregunta XD, antes que nada solo quiero que sepan que no daré el nombre de la persona que me la pregunto solo por privacidad.**

 _ **Cual es tu personaje favorito de yuru yuri??:** Mi personaje favorito de yuru yuri es yui, por que me gusta mucho su actitud simple y tranquila XD_

 **Y bien nos vemos leemos luego, hasta la próxima!!!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Muy buenas a todos!!! soy DaenBrs16 y hoy les vengo a traer el tercer episodio de "reviviendo el pasado", y bien lo único que hoy les tengo que decir es que disfruten este episodio que yo me diverti mucho haciendolo ;).**

 **Posdata: yuru yuri ni los personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a namori.**

Del tremendo susto que se dio mari no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte grito de miedo provocando que akari se levantara de golpe de su aciento.

Akari: ahhhhh!! *grito akari levantandose de golpe del susto y haciendo volar sus palomitas por el aire y callendole a mari en la cabeza*

Chitose: je jeje perdón por asustarte mari-chan~ *le dijo a mari ya afuera de la sala junto a akari con un pedaso de papel en su nariz*

Akari: mouuu~ me asustaron, casi se me sale el corazón del pecho TnT~ *dijo akari sobandose el pecho*

Chinatsu: oigan no les parece que huele a mantequilla???

Marí: ni lo preguntes 7-7 *le contesto a chinatsu deserredando palomitas de su cabello*

Yui: chitose?? no me dí cuenta que estabas viendo la misma película con nosotras~

Chitose: je jeje suelo venir al cine cuando hay una película que me interese~

Yui: vaya gustos que tienes~ *dijo yui sintiendo escalofrío por lo que paso hay adentro con chinatsu*

Chitose: je jeje~ oohh akari-chan chinatsu-chan, cuanto tiempo sin verlas~

Akari: mucho gusto en volver a verla ikeda-sempai~

Chitose: guaooo~ akari-chan has cambiado muchisimo~ *dijo chitose limpiandose los anteojos y parpadeando un par de veces mirando a akari impresionada*

Akari: je jeje no cambie tanto~ *le contesto a chitose ruborizandose un poco*

Chinatsu: y bien~ que tal si vamos a comer a algún lugar o algo así??

Yui: me parece bien, si quieres nos puedes acompañar chitose, bueno si no es que no tienes algo mas que hacer~

Chitose: esta bien, total, no tengo nada que hacer en casa~

 ** _Todas las 5 fueron a comprar chucherias que vendían en el centro comercial y se fueron a sentar a una mesa que se encontraba por hay._**

Yui: y bien~ mari-chan, como te ha ido con el nuevo club de entretenimiento??

Chinatsu: queee!!?? como que nuevo club de entretenimiento?? *dijo chinatsu asombrada por la noticia*

Mari: je jeje o cierto ustedes no lo saben~ pues kaede y yo decidimos abrir nuevamente el club de entretenimiento~

Akari: guaooo~ me parece súper genial la idea de volver a abrirlo~ *dijo muy contenta akari*

Chitose: je jeje que tierno, la nueva generación del club de entretenimiento~

Mari: de hecho~ *mari dio una gran suspiro* hace unas semanas me encontre con kyoko-sempai~

Chinatsu: con kyoko-sempai?? encerio?? yo creí que se había mudado de ciudad~

Chitose: de hecho si se había mudado~ *dijo chitose seriamente*

Yui: como que se mudo de ciudad?? *pregunto yui muy confundida*

Chitose: himawari-chan me había contado algo sobre que ayano-chan se iba a estudiar a otra ciudad de Japón y que la iba a acompañar kyoko-chan, pero tal parece que han vuelto~

Akari: vaya~ kyoko-chan nunca nos dijo nada al respecto~

Chinatsu: y que fue de lo que hablaron mari-chan??

Mari: estábamos platicando de muchas cosas, compramos un refigerio y fuimos al parque cerca de mi casa nos sentamos y pues se me ocurrió la idea de perdirle consejos sobre el club de entretenimiento, al principio todo iba bien pero...se me ocurrió preguntarle que había pasado con el club de entretenimiento pasado y todo cambio, se enojo mucho y me dijo que todo lo que había pasado era culpa de...yui

 ** _Yui, akari, chinatsu y chitose se quedaron impactadas por lo dicho por mari, mucho mas yui por saber que kyoko la culpa de todo lo que paso._**

Yui: mi culpa???

Chinatsu: culpa de yui-sempai?? eso es mentira~

Akari: cierto, yui-chan no hizo nada que dañara el club~

Chitose: esto es muy extraño~ *dijo chitose seriamente*

Chinatsu: como se atreve a culpar a yui-sempai~ *dijo chinatsu muy enojada* si obiamente fue su culpa por abandonarnos y...y...y

Akari: tranquilizate chinatsu-chan~ *dijo akari tratando de calmar un poco a chinatsu* nosotras también tenemos parte de la culpa...nosotras abandonamos a yui-chan~ *dijo akari mirando el piso tristemente*

Chinatsu:... *lentamente chinatsu se sentó en su silla tristemente* perdonen~

Chitose: ya chicas no se pongan tristes~ estamos aquí para pasarla bien y divertirnos, no para ponernos tristes~

Yui: si, chitose tiene razón, estoy feliz con volver a estar junto a ustedes y eso es mas que suficiente~ *dijo yui sonriendoles*

Mari: bueno en fin~ *dijo mari dando un gran suspiro eee intentando cambiar de tema* que tal si vamos a ver las tiendas??

Chinatsu: perfecto~ vámonos!! *dijo chinatsu cambiando de humor*

Yui: eres bipolar o que??

Chitose: jejeje~

 ** _Todas juntas se fueron a ver las tiendas de ropa, y muchas otros tipos de tiendas._**

Mari: oigan!! que tal si vamos al arcade??

Chitose: je jeje no crees que yui, akari y chinatsu ya somos un poco grandes como para ir a un lugar así??

Yui: je jeje seria un poco vergonzoso no?? *dijo yui rascandose la mejilla*

Akari: a mi me parecen genial la idea *dijo akari muy emocionada* no crees chinatsu-chan??

Chinatsu: me daria igual si alguien me viera dentro de un arcade je jeje~

Mari: entonces vamos!!~ *dijo tomando la mano de akari y chinatsu llevandolas al arcade*

Yui: que se le puede hacer jajajaja~

Chitose: jajaja vamos~ *dijo chitose entrando junto a yui al arcade*

 ** _Todas jugaron a varios videojuegos y varios traga monedas (estafa monedas XD), chinatsu fue la que mas jugó en las traga monedas y obiamente de tanto perder poco a poco estaba perdiendo la cabeza._**

Chinatsu: waaaa!!! maldita maquina del demonio!!! *dijo muy furiosa chinatsu sacudiendo la maquina traga monedas* esta maquina esta truqueada!!

Yui: c-chinatsu-chan c-calmate un poco *dijo yui tratando de calmar a chinatsu un poco apenada ya que mucha gente miraba como literalmente chinatsu peleaba contra la maquina* si no nos van a hechar de este lugar~

Akari: miren chicas!!~ *dijo akari muy emocionada corriendo hacia un juego de baile* waaa~ hace años que no juego en uno de estos

Chitose: te gusta este juego??

Akari: sip je jeje me trae muchos recuerdos, yo y akane-chan solíamos jugarlo de pequeñas *le dijo a chitose mirando el juego con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos brillosos*

Chitose: ummm interesante~ je jeje vamos!! *chitose tomo la mano de akari y ambas subieron a la plataforma de juego*

Akari: eeehh?? e-espera e-es que m-me da algo de v-verguenza *dijo akari ruborizandose un poco y retrosediendo un poco*

Yui: no sientas vergüenza akari-chan~ somos amigas, no nos burlaremos de ti ni nada por el estilo~ *le dijo yui a akari dándole un poco de apoyo a akari*

Chinatsu: vamos akari-chan, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte *le dijo a akari sonriendole suavemente*

Mari: vamos akari-sempai!!

Chitose: vamos akari-chan~ *chitose extendió su mano hacia akari* yo estoy aquí *dijo sonriendole a akari*

Akari: mouuuu~ je jeje *akari tomo la mano de chitose* esta bien, hagamoslo~

 ** _Ambas se prepararon frente a la pantalla enfrente de ellas y esperaron a que una canción al azar tocara, esperaron unos 10 segundos y les toco una canción llamada "Beautiful Girls" (de sean kingston escuchenla ;3) esperaron 5 segundos para pocisionarse en la plataforma de baile ambas comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la canción y de los pasos que les indicaba la pantalla, al cabo de un corto tiempo poco a poco la gente se fue amontonando mirando como ambas bailaban al compás de la musica impresionando a una gran cantidad de personas que comenzaban a aplaudirles._**

Mari: vamos akari-sempai!!! *grito muy emocionada mari impresionada al ver bailar a akari*

Akari: jajajaja!!~ *era lo único que alcanzaba a decir akari muy alegre y emocionada sin parar de bailar*

Yui: guaooo es muy hermosa~ *dijo yui muy contenta mirando como akari sonreía felizmente mientras seguía bailando*

Chinatsu: lo se, cada día me siento mas orgullosa de ser su amiga y de haberla conocido je jeje *dijo chinatsu mirando de igualmanera que yui a akari*

 ** _Al cabo de unos minutos la canción termino y chitose y akari pararon muy agotadas de bailar mientras todas las personas que las miraban les aplaudian muy impresionadas del espectáculo, bailaron tan_** **_bien y sin cometer ningún error que lograron conseguir un nuevo récord en la tabla de porcentajes._**

Akari: ufff je jeje fue muy divertido~ que nombre le ponemos al récord?? akatose o chitokari??

Chitose: ehh?? no no no te preocupes puedes poner tu nombre si quieres jejeje~ *dijo chitose ruborizandose un poco y respirando agitadamente del cansancio*

Akari: no, tu me ayudaste a lograr este récord así que no me puedo quedar con todo el credito~ *dijo akari muy decidida escribiendo chitokari en la pantalla y guardando el récord en la tabla de porcentajes* perfecto!! así esta mejor je jeje

Chitose: je jeje gracias akari-chan~ *dijo sonrientemente chitose mirando a akari*

Mari: guaooo!! fue súper genial chitose-sempai akari-sempai~ *dijo muy entusiasmada mari abrazando a akari y a chitose*

Akari: no fue nada je jeje *dijo un poco avergonzada* además no lo hubiera logrado si no fuera por la ayuda de chitose-sempai~

Chitose: je jeje muchas gracias mari-chan~

Yui: fue increíble~ *dijo felizmente yui acariciando la cabeza de akari*

Chinatsu: fue mas que increible!!! *dijo muy entusiasma chinatsu* todas las personas que estaban aquí comenzaron a aplaudirles fuertemente!!!~ deberían enseñarme algunos pasos de bailes algún día eeeee~ jajajaja

 ** _Todas comenzaron a reírse y a felicitar a akari y a chitose muy felices, paso el tiempo y ya era la hora de irse del centro comercial._**

Chinatsu: hasta luego yui-sempai mari-chan, espero y que volvamos a salir de nuevo otro dia~

Akari: me la pase súper genial el día de hoy je jeje espero y que volvamos a juntarnos todas de nuevo adiós hasta luego~ *dijo alegremente akari despidiendose de todas y llendose junto a chinatsu*

Chitose: bueno yo también me tengo que ir, fue un gusto estar junto a ustedes el día de hoy je jeje nos vemos otro día hasta la próxima adios~

Yui y Mari: adiós hasta luego~ *dijieron ambas despediendose de chinatsu, akari y chitose*

Mari: waaa fue un día súper divertido~ *dijo mari estirando sus brazos caminado junto a yui*

Yui: si je jeje fue genial estar junto a todas de nuevo~ *dijo alegremente yui*

María: bueno...no junto a todas~

Yui: si...a mi también me hubiera gustado que hubiera estado junto a nosotras~ *dijo yui refiriéndose a kyoko*

Mari: mira hay esta!! *dijo mari apuntando a una persona* espera donde esta?? tsk la perdí de vista ahora vuelvo!!~ *dijo mari corriendo a buscar a aquella persona*

Yui: e-espera mari-chan!! n-no corras~ *dijo yui intentando alcanzar a mari*

 ** _Continuara..._**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Muy buenas a todos!!!! XD, por fin regrese de mis pequeñas vacaciones de 5 días jajaja, no pude publicar episodio por que estaba ocupado (leyendo manga XD), ayer casi me muero de risa por que un usuario me pregunto que si iba a dejar fanfiction y yo me quede en plan de (really?? solo llevo 4 días sin subir episodio XD) y si se refiere a que si dejaría fanfiction por no se... wattpad, pues nunca lo haré, me siento muy cómodo en fanfiction y gracias a fanfiction fue que me gusto leer, tanto asi que me desvelaba hasta las 3:00 am leyendo XD, y bien ya aclare algunas dudas y ahora si que comienze este episodio!!!**

 **Posdata: yuru yuri ni los personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a namori.**

Mari siguió corriendo moviendo su vista de lado a lado intentando encontrar a esa persona.

Mari: tsk~ donde se habrá metido?? *dijo mari mirando a todos lados* ay esta!!~ *dijo mirando a esa persona entrando a una cafetería* cierto lo olvide, ella trabaja en ese lugar~

Yui: mari-chan~ *dijo yui agitada de perseguir a mari* por que saliste corriendo?? acaso algo paso??

Mari: perdona yui~ es solo que vi a kyo... *intento decirle a yui pero se callo al escuchar el sonido de alguien salir de cafetería* ay esta~ *dijo mari mirando a kyoko entrar a un callejón llevando un par de bolsas de basura en sus manos, mari rápidamente entro al callejón dejando a yui atrás*

Yui: e-espera mari-chan!! *dijo yui intentando detener a mari*

 ** _Mari entro al callejon y a un par de metros de ella se encontraba kyoko tirando la basura en un contenedor._**

Mari: kyoko-sempai~ *le hablo mari a kyoko mirando las enormes ojeras que tenia en sus ojos*

Kyoko: waaaa!!! *grito kyoko muy asustada al escuchar a mari* ufff eres tu mari-chan~ je jeje casi me da un infarto del susto~ ahhhh~ *bozteso kyoko tallandose los ojos* que te trae por aquí??

Yui: mari-chan estas bien?? *dijo yui entrando al callejón poniéndose al lado de mari*

Kyoko: y-yui??~ *pregunto kyoko tallandose los ojos intentando ver un poco mejor*

Yui: ummm??~ *yui rápidamente volteo a mirar al frente quedándose pálida al ver a kyoko parada justo al frente de ella a unos cuantos metro* k-kyoko??

 ** _Ambas se quedaron pálidas mirandose una a la otra sin decirse ninguna palabra, por una parte, yui la miraba impresionada al volver a verla después de tanto tiempo, mientras que kyoko la miraba impresionada y a la ves algo enojada._**

Kyoko: que haces aqui~ *le pregunto friamente a yui*

Mari: k-kyoko-sempai~ *dijo mari impresionada por el repentino cambio de actitud de kyoko*

Yui: kyoko que te paso?? *dijo yui mirando el rostro de kyoko, pálido y con unas enormes ojeras en sus ojos* estas bien??

Kyoko: tsk no es tu problema~ *dijo kyoko mirando hacia otro lado molesta*

Yui: oye solo quiero saber que te pasa, no es para que te pongas molesta~ *le dijo a kyoko comenzando también a molestarse por la actitud de kyoko*

Kyoko: por que mejor no te metes en tus asuntos~ *dijo kyoko ya muy molesta*

Mari: o-oigan no se peleen *dijo mari muy nerviosa intentando calmarlas un poco*

Kyoko: tsk como sea~ ya me voy a trabajar~ *dijo kyoko pasando a un lado de mari y yui*

Yui: que le pasa?? *dijo yui muy molesta mirando como kyoko entraba a la cafeteria* pero esto no se queda asi~ *yui decidió caminar directo a la cafetería donde kyoko había entrado*

Mari: tranquilizate yui-chan~ ya dejalo así, vámonos de aqui~ *mari tomo el brazo de yui tratando que no entrara a la cafetería*

Yui: tsk~ esta bien, vámonos de aqui~ *dijo yui tranquilizandose un poco saliendo junto a mari de esa calle*

Mari: perdona yui-chan~ *dijo mari poniéndose un poco triste* es mi culpa que todo pasara, creí que al ver a ambas encontrarse de nuevo podrían...

Yui: no te preocupes mari-chan~ no es tu culpa que esto pasara~

Mari: esta bien~ *le contesto mari a yui aun desanimada y triste*

Yui: mmmmm~ *yui miro a mari que aun se encontraba triste* que tal si vamos a tu casa y preparamos algo de comer junto a tu mama??

Mari: mmm?? encerio?? *dijo mari volteando a ver a yui muy impresionada* vas a pasar la noche con mama y yo!!! *dijo mari muy emocionada*

Yui: je jeje claro por que no?? tengo muchos años que no paso la noche con ustedes~

Mari: genial!! vámonos entonces!! *mari tomo la mano de yui muy contenta apresurando el paso hacia su casa*

Yui: e-espera mari-chan, necesito ir a casa por mi cepillo de dientes y dejar unas cosas~

Mari: je jeje perdona, es que me emocione mucho~ *dijo mari algo apenada soltando la mano de yui y rascandose la mejilla* es solo que desde preparatoria que no vas a visitarnos~

Yui: lo se~ en cierto modo extraño mucho volver a visitar a mi tia mei~

Mari: y creeme que ella tambien extraña volver a verte je jeje, cada ves que te visito y vuelvo a casa siempre me pregunta como te encuentras algo preocupada jajaja~

Yui: je jeje tipico en ella~

 ** _Ambas fueron a la casa de yui para recoger un par de cosas para ir a la casa de su tía mei la madre de mari, yui tenía desde segundo de preparatoria que no iba a la casa de mari donde ella vivió un corto tiempo después de terminar secundaria._**

Mari: jajaja mama se va a emocionar al volver a verte~

Yui: solo espero que no me aplaste de un abrazo je jeje

 ** _Mei se encontraba dentro de su casa sentada en el sofá de la sala leyendo una revista cuando de pronto escucho la voz de mari hablar con otra persona que no logro disguir su voz casi afuera de la puerta de la casa, dejo la revista que estaba leyendo y rápidamente se levanto a abrir la puerta._**

Mari: jajaja lo se mama siempre se preocupa por to... *mari no alcanzo a terminar la frase al ver como repentinamente la puerta de su casa se abría de golpe*

Mei: mari con quien esta hablan... *mei se quedo pálida al ver quien acompañaba a mari* y-yui??

Yui: je jeje hola tía mei~ *saludo yui a su tía algo apenada sonriendole*

Mei: yui!!! *rapidemente mei fue directamente a abrazar a yui fuertemente sacandole todo el aire en sus pulmones*

Yui: t-t-tia m-me a-axficio~ *intento decir yui totalmente morada de la cara con las mejillas infladas hasta mas no poder*

Mei: je jeje perdona yui~ *dijo mei rascandose la mejilla dejando de abrazar a yui*

Mari: buuuu~ nunca me dejan terminar mi última frase~ *dijo mari cruzandose de brazos y inflando sus mejillas*

Yui: je jeje perdona nos mari-chan~ *dijo yui rascandose la mejilla*

Mei: jajaja parece que todos en la familia funami tenemos la costumbre de rascarnos la mejilla cada ves que nos apenamos jajaja *dijo mei riéndose* en fin pasen pasen~

Yui: gracias tía mei~ *dijo yui entrando a la casa junto con mari*

Mei: y bien, que trae por aquí yui-chan??

Yui: quería pasar la noche con ustedes en su casa digo, si no es mucha molestia~

Mei: puedes venir a esta casa cuando tu quieras je jeje~

 ** _Todas entraron a la casa de la mama de mari, vieron un poco de television y preparon algo para cenar._**

Mari: waaaa~ estoy súper llena~ *dijo mari sobandose la panza* bueno creo que ya me voy a acostar buenas noches~

Mei: eeehh?? tan temprano?? pero si son las 10:00 pm~

Mari: mañana tengo clases mama jeje~

Mei: oooh cierto je jeje buenas noches, hasta mañana~

Yui: buenas noches~ *dijo yui despidiendose de mari* yo lavaré los platos sucios~ *dijo yui poniendo los platos en el fregadero*

Mei: no no no yo los lavo yui, tu eres nuestra invitada~ *dijo mei abriendo el grifo del agua*

Yui: esta bien~ iré a la sala~

 ** _Yui se fue a la sala de la casa y camino un poco mirando las estanteria donde había un par de fotos, muchas eran de mari y de su mama pero una en especifica llamo su atención, tomo la fotografía y volvió a la cocina con su tía._**

Yui: estas eres tu con mama?? *le pregunto a mei sentandose en una silla*

Mei: ummmm?? *mei volteo a mirar a yui mientras se secaba las manos* oohh te refieres a la foto?? je jeje si, somos ella y yo cuando estábamos en preparatoria~ *mei tomo la foto que sostenía yui* te pareces muchísimo a ella, la misma mirada y la misma sonrisa~ yui...

Yui: ummm??

Mei: perdona~ *dijo mei mirando tristemente la fotografía* perdona por ocultarte la verdad durante muchos años~

Yui: no importa tía mei~ esa fue la desicion de mama~

Mei: recuerdo muy bien como era~ siempre cuidando de las personas sobre su propio bienestar~ *mei sonrió tristemente mientras acariciaba la fotografía* aunque fuéramos de la misma edad ella me cuidaba como si fuera su hermana menor~

Yui: aun no entiendo por que lo hizo~ por que nunca me dijo que era lo que le pasaba, por que nunca me dijo nada al respecto sobre su enfermedad~

Mei: a ella no le gustaba que las personas se preocuparan por ella, siempre que algo la lastimaba y la ponia triste siempre sonria para ocultar su tristesa, ella decidió dejarte aquí y alejarse solo por tu bien, ella era una persona muy fuerte, pero al saber que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida se derrumbó, a simple vista aparentaba que nada le pasaba, pero en su interior sufría mucho, no sufría por saber que iba a morir, sufría por saber que ya nunca volvería a verte, por eso decidio alejarse de ti solo para que tu no preocuparas por ella y no la vieras sufrir~ creo que eso es otra cosa que heredaste de tu mama, siempre cuidas de mari y de todas tus amigas, tal y como lo hacia ella~

Yui: je jeje creo que tienes razón tia~ bueno creo que ya me voy a dormir~

Mei: oohh espera~ quiero darte algo solo espera un momento~ *dijo mei corriendo rápidamente a su cuarto y volviendo con un collar en sus manos* esto lo usaba tu madre cuando estabamos en preparatoria~ creo que es mejor que te lo quedes tu~ *dijo mei entregándole el collar a yui*

Yui: estas segura tía mei?? ella te lo dio a ti~ *dijo yui sosteniendo el collar*

Mei: je jeje no te preocupes yui~ estoy segura que a ella le hubiera gustado que tu te lo quedaras~

Yui: esta bien, yo lo cuidaré tía mei, bueno ha me voy a dormir~ buenas noches~ *dijo yui llendose a una habitación a dormir*

Mei: hasta mañana yui~ buenas noches~ *se despidió mei de yui, tomo la foto de ella y su hermana y la volvió a acomodar en su lugar* je jeje que buenos tiempos~

 ** _Continuara..._**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hooooola chicos que tal, aquí DaenBrs16 (copiando la presentacion a un youtuber XD) y estamos de vuelta con el quinto episodio de "reviviendo el pasado", sinceramente pensé que esta historia no trendria una enorme cantidad de lectores como mi anterior historia "como los viejos tiempos", mas de 40 lectores o visitas por episodio es impresionante bueno al menos para mi XD probablemente haya otros escritores que tengan mas de 200 lectores por episodio que publiquen jajaja, pero a mi eso no me interesa, con que 10 usuarios lean esta historia por episodio es mas que suficiente para mi, así que les mando un fuerte abrazo a todas esas personas y ahora si, que comienze este episodio!!!!**

 **Posdata: yuru yuri ni los personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a namori.**

Kyoko estaba aun trabajando en la cafeteria donde trabaja, ya que su horario de salida era a las 12:00 pm todos los días, ella se encontraba limpiando el piso del local mientras aun no podia sacar de su mente la discusión que tuvo hace un par de horas atrás con yui, todo el dia, después de la discusión con yui no pudo sacarsela de la mente, tanto asi que casi le hecha una taza de café a un cliente en la cabeza, kyoko estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su jefe le estaba hablando.

Jefe: kyoko~

 ** _Kyoko miraba a la nada mientras aun seguía limpiando el piso._**

Jefe: kyoko????~ *siguió hablando sin obtener alguna respuesta de kyoko, se acerco un poco a kyoko y toco repetidamente la campanilla del mostrador cerca de la cabeza*

Kyoko: waaaa!!! *grito kyoko asustada saliendo de su trance* muy buenas!!! permitame pedir su orden~ *dijo kyoko poniéndose firme como soldado, tirando su escoba al piso y sacando rápidamente de su bolsillo una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo* eeee?? eee?? *kyoko volteo a todos lados mirando que ni siquiera había un cliente*

Jefe: je jeje parecia que eras una zombie~ ni si quiera me escuchabas cuando te estaba hablando, ya son casi las 12:00 ya es hora de que te vayas~

Kyoko: eeee??~ ya?? tan pronto?? *dijo kyoko algo sorprendida tallandose los ojos*

Jefe: jajaja parece que todo el día tu mente estaba en las nubes~ *rio un poco* vamos, ya es horas de cerrar, ve con cuidado~

Kyoko: ok~ nos vemos abuelo~ *dijo kyoko aguardando la escoba y saliendo de la cafetería despidiendose del jefe*

Jefe: que no me digas abuelo!! no estoy tan viejo~ *dijo algo molesto el jefe*

Kyoko: jajaja ok "abuelo" *dijo kyoko riéndose saliendo rápidamente de la cafetería*

Jefe: tsk~ que se le va a hacer jejeje~ *dijo el jefe apagando las luces de afuera y cerrando la cafetería*

 ** _Esa era la relación entre kyoko y el jefe, aunque no eran familiares kyoko le llamaba abuelo por su avanzada edad que mas o menos aparentaba los 60 años. Kyoko caminaba hacia la casa que comparte con ayano algo cansada por estar trabajando todo el día y de tanto pensar en su discusión con yui, llego a la casa, saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta intentando no hacer mucho ruido ya que ella suponía que ayano estaba dormida, se quito sus zapatos, dejo las llaves en la mesa de la cocina y subió silenciosamente las escaleras hacia el cuarto que compartía con ayano, abrió la puerta y miro que ayano se encontraba acostada mirando un libro que parecía un álbum de fotos._**

Kyoko: ya regrese~ *dijo kyoko entrando pesadamente al cuarto y dejando sus cosas en una pequeña mesa*

Ayano: como te fue?? *contesto ayano cerrando el álbum que hace un momento estaba mirando*

Kyoko: buuu lo tipico, lo de siempre~ *dijo kyoko tirandose a la cama boca abajo* y que estabas leyendo?? *kyoko se levanto y comenzó a des cambiarse y poniéndose su pijama*

Ayano: ooo?? esto?? *dijo ayano refiriéndose al álbum* je jeje no estaba leyendo, estaba mirando un álbum de fotos~

Kyoko: un álbum de fotos?? dejame ver~ *dijo kyoko tapandose con las cobijas de la cama y acomodandose al lada de ayano*

 ** _Ambas miraban el álbum de fotos riéndose y recordando un montón de cosas que vivieron hace años, siguieron dando vueltas a las paginas del álbum y llegaron a una sección de fotos llamada "secundaria" donde muchas fotos eran de ayano y del consejo estudiantil._**

Ayano: jajaja aun recuerdo las hemorrajias nasales de chitose~

Kyoko: jajaja yo también lo recuerdo, y también cuando molestaba a chizuru abrazandola cada ves que la veia~

 ** _Ayano siguió pasando de paginas y justamente casi en las ultimas paginas del álbum, una foto llamo la atención de kyoko, se trataba de una foto de ella yui, akari y chinatsu, era de la ves que las 4 se quederon en la sala del club de ceremonia del té para ayudarla con su manga._**

Kyoko: oye espera~ *dijo kyoko detuviendo a ayano antes de que pasara de pagina*

Ayano: eee?? que pasa?? *dijo ayano mirando a kyoko*

Kyoko: esa fotografia~ *le contesto kyoko a ayano apuntando a la foto* donde la conseguiste??

Ayano: ooo esta foto?? *ayano saco la foto del álbum* si bien recuerdo el día que encontré esta foto era el último día de clases, recuerdo que ese día estaba lloviendo y yo estaba buscando a chitose por todo el campus pero no la encontré, decidí buscarla por la sala del club de ceremonia del té pero tampoco la encontré hay, pero si vi que la puerta tenia pegada la llave de ese lugar, fui a sacarla y justamente en la entrada se encontraba esta fotografia~

 ** _Kyoko se quedo pálida y pensativa por lo que le dijo ayano, por alguna razón ella supo al instante quien había dejado esa fotografía en ese lugar._**

Kyoko: yui...*susurro en silencio kyoko mirando la fotografía*

Ayano: ehhh?? acaso dijiste algo??

Kyoko: no no nada, estoy algo cansada, ya me voy a dormir~

Ayano: emmm kyoko~

Kyoko: mmmm?? que pasa??

Ayano: pienso que seria buena idea que dejaras ese trabajo~ *dijo ayano escuchando un respingo de kyoko*

Kyoko: ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces ayano~ *dijo kyoko algo irritada*

Ayano: es que mirate~ estas mas cansada de lo normal, te ves mas pálida y te estan comenzando a salir ojeras~ solo nos vemos en la mañana y en la noche~

Kyoko: ya te dije que no me voy a salir de ese trabajo~

Ayano: con lo que yo gano es mas que suficiente, podemos pagar todos los gastos de la ca...

Kyoko: dije que no...*dijo fríamente kyoko volteandose hacia otro lado dándole la espalda a ayano*

 ** _Ayano se quedo mirando la espalda de kyoko muy triste casi hasta el punto de derramar un par de lagrimas, intento abrazar a kyoko por la espalda pero tan rápido como lo intento kyoko se alejo de ella, ayano ya derramando un par de lágrimas se volteo también dándole la espalda a kyoko._**

Ayano: buenas noches~ *dijo ayano sin obtener ninguna respuesta de kyoko que ya se encontraba dormida*

 ** _La noche transcurrió y ya era de mañana, ayano poco a poco abrió sus ojos mirando un par de rayos del sol asomarse desde la ventana entre las cortinas, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a bostezar y a estirarse._**

Ayano: waaa~ buenos días kyo...*ayano se detuvo al darse cuenta que kyoko ya no se encontraba, que ya se había ido al trabajo* kyoko~ *suspiro tristemente ayano*

 ** _Ayano desde hace ya varios años comenzó a darse cuenta que kyoko ya no era la misma de antes, ya no era la chica alegre y divertida que solía ser, que ese brillo que tenia de felicidad en sus ojos había desaparecido y eso hacia que ayano poco a poco comenzara a perder el amor y cariño que tenia hacia kyoko._**

Ayano: que pudo haberte pasado kyoko~ *dijo ayano volteando a ver el pequeño álbum de fotos en la pequeña mesa de noche al lado de la cama*

 ** _Por otra parte en casa de mari._**

 ** _Yui se encontraba en el baño mirandose al espejo, su pelo ya no era tan corto como solía serlo, ahora era un poco mas largo, no mucho pero si un poco, tomo el collar que su tía mei le había dado la noche anterior, lo miro por un rato, miro que tenia colgado algo que parecía ser una lágrima, se lo_** **_puso en lo cuello y se miro en el espejo, sin lugar a dudas era muy bonito, se lo dejo puesto y fue a la cocina donde ya se encontraban mari que ya se estaba preparando para irse a clases._**

Yui: buenos dias~ *dijo yui saludando a mari y a su tía mei*

Mari: buenos días yui-chan~ *dijo felizmente mari volteando a mirar a yui* guaoo que hermoso collar~ un momento, ese collar yo lo había visto en una parte~

Yui: je jeje era el collar de mi mama~ *le contesto yui a mari*

Mari: ohhhh emmm bueno...ya me tengo que ir~ adios~ *dijo mari algo incomoda saliendo de la casa y despidiendose de su mama y de yui*

Mei: je jeje así que decidiste ponerte~ *dijo mei desde la cocina*

Yui: es mejor que tenerlo aguardado para siempre en una caja no?? je jeje *dijo yui rascandose la mejilla*

Mei: se te muy bien en ti~ *dijo muy feliz mei sonriendole a yui* no quieres un poco de té??

Yui: si, por favor~

 ** _Mei le sirvió una taza de té a yui y ambas se sentaron a tomarsela pero a los cuantos minutos escucharon como alguien estaba tocando la entrada de la casa._**

Mei: mmm?? quien sera??

Yui: yo iré a ver~ *yui se levanto de su asiento y fue a atender la puerta, la abrió y hay se encontraba kaede*

Kaede: ooo hola yui-sempai~ *dijo kaede sonriendole a yui* se encuentra mari-chan??

Yui: hola kaede-chan~ mari-chan se acaba de ir hace unos 5 minutos je jeje

Kaede: waaaa!!~ volvió a olvidar que iba a pasar por ella TnT, pero aun puedo alcanzarla!!~ nos vemos luego yui-sempai hasta luego!!! *dijo kaede comenzando a correr*

Yui: le mandas saludos de mi parte a himawari y a sakurako!!!! *dijo yui despidiendose de kaede*

 ** _Yui entro a la casa de nuevo y cerro la puerta._**

Mei: dejame adivinar~ mari volvió a olvidar que kaede iba a pasar por ella

Yui: jajajaja tipico~ *contesto yui riéndose junto a mei*

 ** _Continuara..._**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hoooooola chicooos que tal aquí DaenBrs16 y estoy devuelta con el sexto episodio de "reviviendo el pasado", y bien este día no tengo mucho que decir XD, lo único que tengo que decir es que les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos los que leen esta historia y aun no se atreven a comentar XD, y bien ahora si, que comienze este episodio!!!**

 **Posdata: yuru yuri ni los personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a namori.**

Sakurako: vamos himawari!!! ya es hora de irnos!! se nos esta haciendo tarde!!~ *gritaba sakurako desde la sala de la casa de himawari algo irritada*

Himawari: deja de gritarme!!! ni que estuviera al otro lado de la calle para que grites tan fuerte~ *dijo himawari dentro de su cuarto*

Kaede: t-tranquila s-sakurako-onee chan~ *decía kaede tratando de calmar a sakurako*

Sakurako: se acabo!! llevo mas de media hora esperando!!~ *sakurako se levanto del sofá y fue a la habitación de himawari* voy a entrar!!

Himawari: n-no!! no entres!!~ *dijo himawari sosteniendo la puerta*

Sakurako: vamoooosss abreeee!!! *sakurako empujaba fuertemente la puerta*

Kaede: e-espera sakurako-onee chan~ *decía kaede jalando del brazo a sakurako*

Sakurako: se acabo!! *sakurako se subió las mangas de su camisa* derribare la puerta!!~

 ** _Sakurako dio unos 5 pasos hacia atrás y tomando un poco de vuelo, rápidamente corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la puerta y justamente cuando iba a impactar, la puerta se habrio de golpe haciendo que sakurako se tropesara con un zapato que estaba en el suelo y provocando que cayera al piso._**

Himawari: jajajaja!!! *se reía a carcajadas*

Sakurako: de que te ríes!! *dijo sakurako muy enojada levantándose del piso*

Himawari: caiste como costal de papas jajaja!! *himawari se apretaba el estomago de tanto reír*

Sakurako: mounstro pechugon!!

Himawari: hump~ al menos yo tengo algo con que amortiguar las caidas~ *dijo himawari cruzandose de brazos*

Sakurako: ehhhh!!?? a que te refieres??

Himawari: a que eres mas plana que un regla para medir~

Sakurako: y tu pareces una palmera!! *dijo sakurako muy enojada*

Himawari: a quien le dices palmera!!!

Kaede: por que siempre sus peleas deben ser sobre sus pechos?? *dijo kaede algo confundida*

Himawari: a que te refieres??

Kaede: siempre que comienzan a discutir al final terminan discutiendo sobre el tamaño de sus pechos, no sera que a sakurako onee-chan le gustan los pechos de himawari onee-chan??

Himawari: ehhhh!!!??? *himawari se pone roja como tomate*

Sakurako: n-n-no p-para n-ada~ *negó sakurako poniéndose roja como himawari* je jeje l-la pequeña kaede y sus preguntas~ *sakurako apreto la mejilla de kaede con sus dedos*

Kaede: ouch~ *dijo kaede sobandose la mejilla* por cierto, adonde van a ir??

Himawari: saldremos con akari-chan y chinatsu~

Kaede: oohh, cita en parejas??

Sakurako y Himawari: claro que no!! *dijieron al unísono*

Sakurako: q-que cosas dices kaede-chan~ je jeje *dijo sakurako sonrojandose y acaricienadole la cabeza*

Kaede: acaso no son pareja ustedes dos??

Himawari: c-claro que no!!

Sakurako: hablando de parejas~ hum hum~ *sakurako volteo a ver a kaede de forma burlona* el otro día te mire muy juntita con una chica de cabello corto y negro je jeje y te veías muy sonriente al lado de ella~

Himawari: ummm?? con mari-chan?? *himawari volteo a ver a kaede*

Kaede: s-solo somos amigas~ *dijo kaede sonrojandose y jugando con los dedos de sus manos*

Sakurako: je jeje solo amigas?? siempre las miro muy juntitas~ hasta me recuerdan a yui y kyoko-sempai~

Kaede: kyoko-sempai??

Himawari: es una amiga nuestra de cuando estábamos en secundaria~

Sakurako: ohhhh~ ahora que lo pienso~ hace mucho que no veo a kyoko-sempai~

Himawari: creo que se mudo de ciudad o algo asi~ *himawari miro el reloj de se celular* ya nos tenemos que ir kaede, al rato vengo no quieres que te traiga algo??

Kaede: no, esta bien, en un rato mas vendrá mari-chan y...*kaede fue interrumpida por sakurako*

Sakurako: uuuuhh~ je jeje así que se van a quedar solas las dos aquí eeee???~ *dijo sakurako de forma pícara*

Kaede: q-que solo somos amigas!! *dijo kaede sonrojandose*

 ** _Himawari le da un coscorron a sakurako._**

Himawari: ya dejala, ya tenemos que irnos~ adiós *himawari se despide de kaede*

Sakurako: ouch~ *dijo sakurako sobandose la cabeza saliendo junto con himawari*

 ** _En otra parte con akari y chinatsu~_**

Chinatsu: recuerdame por que yui-sempai no nos pudo acompañar este dia~ *dijo chinatsu muy des animada caminando junto a akari*

Akari: no pudo venir por que estaba de visita en la casa de su tia~ pero animate chinatsu-chan~ aun podemos divertirnos nosotras juntas~

Chinatsu: mouuu pero no es lo mismo sin yui-sempai~

Akari: por cierto, en donde quedamos de vernos con himawari y sakurako??~

Chinatsu: en el parque cerca de la casa de himawari~ *dijo desanimadamente*

Akari: jajaja recuerdo cuando fuimos con yui y kyoko hace años a ese parque solo para mojarnos~

Chinatsu: y luego sakurako nos vio caminar en la calle y al día siguiente empezó a exparcir el rumor de que había fantasmas cerca de ese parque jajaja~

Akari: ummm recuerdas lo que dijo mari-chan cuando estábamos en el centro comercial?? sobre que todo lo que había pasado en el club de entretenimiento fue por culpa de yui~

Chinatsu: si~ si lo recuerdo~ toda la noche me quede pensando sobre eso, me parece muy extraño que culpara a yui~

Akari: yo igual~ por lo dicho por mari-chan, parece que kyoko-sempai aun vive en este lugar

Chinatsu: tienes razon~ pero la verdadera pregunta~ donde esta??

Akari: ummm ahora que recuerdo mari-chan dijo que habían ido ella y kyoko al parque, eso quiere decir que kyoko vive o trabaja cerca del parque~

Chinatsu: cierto!! eso quiere decir que kyo...

 ** _De pronto a lo lejos lograron divisar a sakurako y a himawari que, por lo que podían ver parecía que estaban discutiendo._**

Chinatsu: dejame adivinar, están discutiendo sobre~

Akari: el tamaño de sus pechos jajaja~

Himawari: tsk contigo no se puede salir a ninguna parte~ *dijo himawari enojada mientras caminaba junto a sakurako*

Sakurako: no es mi culpa!! son tus estúpidos pecho los que me des concentran!! *dijo sakurako tratando de defenderse*

Himawari: eehhhh!!?? ahora resulta que es mi culpa??, sabes que, después arreglamos esto que akari y chinatsu nos están esperando~ *dijo himawari divisando a chinatsu y a akari*

Sakurako: buuu mounstro pechugon~ *dijo sakurako inflando sus mejillas*

Akari: chicas!!~ *dijo akari saludandolas a lo lejos*

Chinatsu: apuesto a que sakurako le dijo mounstro pechugon a himawari jajaja~

 ** _En casa de ayano y kyoko._**

 ** _Ayano se encontraba trabajando frente a su laptop en la sala de su casa._**

Ayano: ahhhh~ me duele el cuello~ *se quejo ayano acariciandose el cuello* tsk~ que aburrido es estar aquí todos los días sola~

 ** _Ayano se quedo mirando el techo de la sala muy aburrida sin tener nada que hacer._**

Ayano: ya se~ *ayano saco su teléfono móvil* le llamaré a chitose para...o lo olvide, ella esta trabajando a estas horas~

 ** _Ayano se le quedo mirando a su teléfono mirando una foto que tenia de portada de ella y kyoko, se quedo mirando un rato la fotografia pensando en todo lo que a vivido junto a ella, después de varios años viviendo juntas sintió como si nunca ubieran sido pareja, casi nunca se veían ya que ella estaba estudiando y kyoko trabajaba todo el día, había días en que solo le hablaba en la noche a la hora que llegaba pero en ocasiones había días que ni siquiera la veía_** , **_ayano se levanto de donde estaba sentada y fue a su habitación, entro y empezó a buscar en las cosas de kyoko, encontró en una pequeña caja con un montón de fotos, las saco y se sentó en su cama a revisarlas, muchas eran de ella cuando era muy pequeña, pero algo le llamo mucho la atención a ayano, en muchas de las fotografías aparecía yui_**

Ayano: acaso yui es tu problema, kyoko?? *ayano se quedo pensativa mirando las fotografías*

 ** _Con akari y las demas~_**

Himawari: y bien chicas~ adonde iremos??

Akari: hace unos días mi hermana me dijo que cerca de aquí había una cafeteria y que era muy buena~ que tal si vamos??

Sakurako: venden pasteles??

Himawari: que clase de pregunta es esa??

Chinatsu: pues no creo que lo único que vendan sea café jajaja~

Akari: ummm creo que si~

Sakurako: entonces vamos!! *dijo sakurako comenzando a marchar como soldado*

Akari: emmm sakurako es para el otro lado *dijo akari riéndose un poco *

Sakurako:...entonces vamos para aya!! *dijo sakurako dando media vuelta*

 ** _En la cafetería..._**

Kyoko: ay ay ay!! quema!! *se quejaba kyoko soplandose la mano*

Jefe: jajaja parece que aun estas dormida~

Kyoko: buuu no es gracioso~ *contesto kyoko inflando sus mejillas* ahora vuelvo, voy por algo para limpiar~

 ** _Mientras kyoko iba a buscar un algo para limpiar el café que había caído al suelo mas clientes_**

Sakurako: waaa~ huele muy bien a cafe~ *dijo sakurako respirando el olor a café*

Chinatsu: te gusta tomar café sakurako??

Sakurako: solo me encanta el olor je jeje no tomo mucho que digamos~ solo vine por el pastel~

Himawari: glotona~

Sakurako: ehhhh!?? me estas llamanfo glotona a mi!!??

Himawari: hump a quien mas~ *dijo kaede cruzandose de brazos*

Sakurako: mounstro pechugon!!

Akari: v-vamos chicas no se peleen en este lugar~

Kyoko: buuuu~ estúpida taza de cafe~ *se quejaba kyoko tallandose los ojos por el sueño y volviendo con un trapo medio mojado al mostrador* waaa~ oigan podrían salir a pelearse a otro lugar?? *les dijo kyoko boztesando*

 ** _Akari y chinatsu voltearon a ver a kyoko al mismo tiempo impresionadas._**

Akari: k-kyoko-chan!!

 ** _Continuara...XD_**

 ** _Posdata: primer episodio o historia que publicaré en el día y no en la noche XD_**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hooooola chicooos que tal, aquí DaenBrs16 y estoy devuelta con el sexto episodio de "reviviendo el pasado", hoy quiero decirles que volveré a responder algunas preguntas que me han hecho en el MP de fanfiction al final de cada episodio (como había prometido y no cumplí XD) y bien ahora si que comienze este episodio!!!**

 **Posdata: yuru yuri ni los personajes me pertenecen le pertenencen a namori.**

Akari: k-kyoko-chan!! *akari exclamó muy sorprendida por la presencia de kyoko*

Kyoko: o-oigan no griten tan fuerte~ *dijo kyoko haciendo una mueca de molestia ya que tenía mucho sueño*

Chinatsu: acaso no nos recuerdas kyoko-sempai??~

Kyoko: mmmm?? *kyoko comenzó a frotarse los ojos y a parpadear un par de veces* ohhhh!!! Akari-chan!! Chinatsu-chan!! guaooo!! han cambiado muchísimo!!

Sakurako: ehhh?? *sakurako dejo de discutir con himawari y volteo a ver con quien estaban hablando akari y chinatsu* Toshino-sempai!! *sakurako fue rápidamente con kyoko y le dio un fuerte abrazo* cuanto tiempo sin verla de nuevo~ *sakurako sonreía mientras la abrazaba*

Kyoko: Sakurako-chan!! ammm tu emmm no has cambiado mucho jejeje ~ *dijo kyoko al no sentir nada a la altura del pecho de sakurako al ser abrazada por ella*

Himawari: que gusto verla de nuevo toshino-sempai *dijo himawari amablemente* trabajas aquí??

Kyoko: sip, es algo asi como mi pasatiempo mas que mi trabajo je jeje~

Akari: pasatiempo??

Kyoko: sip, es mucho mejor que pasar todo el día encerrada dentro de casa sin tener nada que hacer, en fin, a que se debe su visita??, no me digan!!, ya lo se, vinieron a probar mi famosa taza de café no??

Chinatsu: famosa taza de café?? jajaja kyoko-sempai y sus locuras como siempre~

Kyoko: eee?? acaso me estas retando?? hump ya veras!!, tomen asiento en un momento vuelvo~ *dijo kyoko dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cocina*

 ** _Las 4 akari, chinatsu, himawari y sakurako tomaron asiento en una mesa cerca de una enorme ventana que dejaba ver el exterior._**

Chinatsu: akari-chan~ *chinatsu volteo a mirar a akari seriamente*

Akari: mmm?? que pasa chinatsu-chan??

Chinatsu: crees que seria buena idea comentarle a kyoko sobre lo que nos dijo mari-chan~

Himawari: acaso ocurre algo entre ustedes??

Akari: no no, no pasa nada, es solo que...

 ** _Jutamente cuando akari iba a seguir hablando apareció kyoko con 4 tazas de café con unos pequeños dibujos grabados en la espuma del café._**

Kyoko: taran!!~ que tal?? que les parecen mis obras de arte??

Sakurako: guaooo~ que geniaaaal~ *dijo sakurako mirando impresionada su taza de café*

Kyoko: hum hum~ y decían que no me iba a servir de nada dibujar en el futuro~ *dijo kyoko cruzandose de brazos y sonriendo orgullosamente*

Himawari: je jeje lo malo es que ahora me da un poco de lastima tener que arruinar el dibujo bebiendo el café~

Chinatsu: emm kyoko-sempai~

Kyoko: mmm?? acaso no te gusto el dibujo que hise en tu café??

Chinatsu: no eso no solo quería preguntarte sobre...

 ** _De pronto la campana de la puerta de la cafetería sonó y entraron varios clientes._**

Kyoko: perdonen en un momento vuelvo~

 ** _Dijo kyoko alejandose de la mesa y llendo a atender a los clientes lo mas rapido que pudo._**

Kyoko: je jeje perdonen la espera, ahora si, que me ibas a decir chinatsu-chan~

Chinatsu: ettoo pues emmm quería preguntarte~ *chinatsu estaba un poco nerviosa mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos* me preguntaba si p-podriamos t-tener una pijamada en mi casa nosotras tres~

 ** _Akari se quedo con cara de Wtf al escuchar a chinatsu preguntarle eso al igual que sakurako y himawari que tenían la misma expresión en su cara que la de akari._**

Kyoko: ummm una pijamada?? pufff jajaja no crees que eres un poco mayor como para hacer ese tipo de cosas?? *le contesto a chinatsu con una sonrisa burlona*

Chinatsu: c-callate!!! q-quieres ir si o no??~ *dijo chinatsu un poco avergonzada*

Kyoko: claro que quiero je jeje bueno creo que tengo que volver a trabajar que si no mi jefe me descuenta mi paga jajaja, buenos vemos luego, adiós china-chuu~ *dijo kyoko burlándose un poco de chinatsu y llendose de nuevo a la cocina*

Akari: como que una pijamada??

Chinatsu: waaa!!~ que quierias que hiciera?? no se me ocurría ninguna otra escusa~ *le contesto a akari algo sonrojada de la vergüenza*

Akari: una escusa?? una escusa para que??

Chinatsu: ni siquiera yo lo se~ le quería preguntar sobre lo que nos contó mari-chan, pero me puse muy nerviosa TnT~

Himawari: ammm de que estan hablando?? *dijo himawari confundida escuchando las hablar*

Sakurako: aun mas importante~ donde demonios esta el pastel!! *dijo sakurako mirando el mostrador*

 ** _En casa de_** ** _la mama mari, se encontraba yui_** ** _junto a su tía mirando un par de fotografías de su tía y su mama juntas en la secundaria._**

Mei: jajaja recuerda que yo era la mas lenta en atletismo y tu mama siempre me cargaba en su espalda para poder ganar en las carreras~ *reía mei mirando el rostro de sufrimiento de su hermana al tener que cargarla en su espalda mientras corria*

Yui: oye quien era quien les tamaba las fotografías??

Mei: umm creo que tengo una fotografía por aqui~ *mei comenzó a pasar las paginas del álbum una por una hasta que encontró la foto* esta es~ *dijo mei señalando a una chica de cabello rubio al lado de su mama y su tía*

Yui: es la mama de kyoko!! *dijo yui mirando impresionada la foto*

Mei: jajaja te diste cuenta muy rapidamente, lo se, se parecen mucho las dos, ella era la amiga de tu mama desde prerscolar mas o menos~

 ** _De pronto el teléfono móvil de yui comenzó a sonar y a vibrar._**

Yui: ohh quien podrá ser?? *yui saco su teléfono móvil y miro el numeró dándose cuenta que se trataba de un mensaje de texto de chinatsu*

 _Chinatsu: muy buenas yui-sempai, me preguntaba si podrías venir a una pijamada esta noche en mi casa~_

 _Yui: una pijamada?? esta noche?? je jeje no crees que somos un poco mayores para hacer ese tipo de cosas??_

 _Chinatsu: je jeje n/n, si puede venir entoncen??_

 _Yui: esta bien~ aya nos vemos~_

 _Chinatsu: esta bien, nos vemos entonces, adios~_

Mei: quien era??

Yui: era una amiga mía, me invito a su casa a una pijamada je jeje

Mei: mouuu me van a dejar sola en casa~ mari-chan también va a salir con una amiga este dia~

Mari: alguien dijo~ pijamada?? *dijo mari detrás de ellas*

Mei: ya tan pronto te vas a ir??

Mari: sip, de hecho ya se me hiso tarde je jeje

Yui: jajaja pobre de kaede~ siempre que van a salir o llegas tarde o te fuiste antes de tiempo~

Mari: je jeje *dijo mari rascandose la mejilla* bueno ya me voy, adios~ *dijo mari saliendo de la puerta de la casa*

Mei: mouuu y ahora que haré yo sola aquí adentro??

Yui: por que no invitas a la mama de kyoko a que te acompañe?? acaso ya no se hablan??

Mei: ummm la última ves que la vi fue como hace unos 2 años mas o menos~ además no tengo su numeró telefonico~

Yui: jajaja pues que se le puede hacer, bueno voy a prepararme~

Mei: buuu de nuevo abandonada en mi casa~ *dijo mei tirandose en el sofá boca abajo*

 ** _Mientras tanto en la cafetería._**

Chinatsu: listo, ya esta~ *le dijo a akari aguardando su teléfono móvil*

Akari: umm?? a que te refieres??

Chinatsu: acabo de invitar a yui-sempai a que nos acompaña a nosotras dos y a kyoko-sempai a la pijamada en mi casa~

Akari: emmm~ no crees que es una mala idea juntarlas aun sin saber lo que paso entre ellas dos??

Chinatsu: ese es el punto akari-chan, si logramos que ambas se junten de nuevo podrán resolver sus problemas y todo volverá a hacer como antes~

Himawari: emmm de que están hablando?? Toshino-san y funami-san están peleadas??

Akari: algo asi~ o eso creemos nosotras~

Sakurako: peleadas?? eso es imposible~ *dijo sakurako con la boca sucia de pastel* recuerdo que ellas eran muy unidas y que yo sepa son amigas desde hace muchos años~

Himawari: es cierto, sakurako y yo todo el tiempo nos estamos peleando y aun seguimos siendo amigas~

Chinatsu: me pregunto cual habrá sido la causa de su problema~

Sakurako: tsk~ lo siento chicas ya me tengo que ir, esta noche me toca hacer la cena je jeje, nos vemos luego, adios~ *dijo sakurako despidiendose y saliendo de la cafetería*

Himawari: sera idiota?? olvido pagar su cuenta~ *dijo himawari irritada dejando el dinero de la cuenta de sakurako en la mesa* bueno ya me tengo que ir yo también, hasta luego, adios~

Chinatsu: adios~ bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos akari-chan~

Kyoko: mouu ya se van tan rápido?? esta bien, nos vemos mas al rato adios~ *dijo kyoko mientras limpiaba una mesa al lado*

Chinatsu: adiós nos vemos mas al rato entonces~

 ** _Continuara..._** **Si si lo se es un episodio algo corto pero literalmente fue una tortura hacer este episodio, me doble el dedo pulgar de mi mano derecha y cada ves que escribía era una tortura XD, y pues como tenia un par de días sin publicar pues me sentí obligado a publicar un episodio je jeje, pero tranquilos pronto publicare el octavo episodio ;), nos vemos luego adiós!!!**

 **Posdata: perdonen si hay uno que otro error ortográfico es que... me duele el dedo!!!! XD** **(además del maldito autocorrector de mi celular)**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Muy buenas a todos!!! soy DaenBrs16 y por fin!! estoy de vuelta con el ya octavo episodio de "reviviendo el pasado", tome la decision de que todas las preguntas que me han estado haciendo las respondere en el MP de fanfiction, y bien ahora si que comienze este episodio.**

 **Posdata: yuru yuri ni los personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a namori.**

Pasaron las horas y todas estaban listas, yui preparaba sus cosas para pasar la noche en la casa de chinatsu y akari ayudaba a chinatsu para preparar todo lo necesario para la juntada entre comillas "pijamada", la unica que faltaba era kyoko que ya estaba de camino hacia su casa, llego, abrio la puerta, y rapidamente subio a su cuarto para recoger sus cosas.

Ayano: hola, kyoko~ *ayano se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama frente a la puerta del cuarto, con la caja de fotografias de kyoko escondida detras de su espalda*

Kyoko: oohh ayano, m-me sorprendiste jejeje~

Ayano: kyoko, tenemos que hablar~ *dijo ayano seriamente mirando a kyoko*

Kyoko: ummm?? puede ser en otro momento?? es que se me esta haciendo tarde ya me tengo que ir a... *kyoko se quedo callada de inmediatamente al ver el rostro de ayano, rapidamente se dio cuenta que se trataba de algo muy serio, dejo las cosas que cargaba en el suelo y se sento al lado de ayano* de que quieres hablar??

 ** _Ayano lentamente saco de detras de su espalda la caja de fotografias que kyoko guardaba, kyoko se quedo impactada al ver su caja totalmente abierta en las manos de ayano._**

Ayano: quiero hablar sobre ti, y tu pasado con yui~ *ayano trato de tomar las manos de kyoko, pero kyoko de inmediatamente las alejo de las suyas*

Kyoko: no hay nada de que hablar sobre ese tema~ *kyoko se levanto de la cama, tomo sus cosas y empezo a salir del cuarto*

Ayano: tu la amabas cierto?? *le dijo a kyoko antes de que saliera del cuarto* y aun la amas~

 ** _Kyoko se quedo quieta en la entrada del cuarto, sin decir ni una sola palabra y dandole la espalda a ayano, sin decir nada simplemente salio del cuarto cerrando la puerta frente a ayano y saliendo de la casa, ayano se quedo mirando la entrada del cuarto donde hace unos pocos segundo se encontraba kyoko, "el silencio dice mas que mil palabras" se dijo a si misma ayano._** **_Kyoko salio rapidamente de la casa y se apresuro para llegar lo antes posible a la casa de chinatsu._**

 ** _Mientras tanto en la casa de yui, yui se encontraba aguardando todas sus cosas, lista para salir a la casa de chinatsu, tomo sus cosas, salio de su casa y la cerro con llave poniendose a caminar rumbo a la casa de chinatsu._**

 _En casa de chinatsu._

Chinatsu: listo~ *dijo chinatsu terminando de arreglar un poco su casa* ya estamos listas para la pijamada~

Akari: ummm no lo se chinatsu-chan~ *respondio akari poniendo cara de preocupada*

Chinatsu: ummm?? a que te refieres?? acaso falto limpiar algo??

Akari: no, no me refiero a eso, es solo queee, tengo un mal presentimiento~

Chinatsu: sobre lo de kyoko y yui?? si, yo tambien empeze a dudar un poco sobre si fue una buena idea invitarlas~

 ** _De pronto, el timbre de la casa de chinatsu comenzo a sonar, akari rapidamente fue a atender la puerta y cuando la abrio se encontro con kyoko, que se encontraba con los ojos hinchados y rojos._**

Akari: k-kyoko-chan, que te sucedio?? tus ojos estan~

Kyoko: oohh jejeje n-no importa~ *kyoko comenzo a tallarde los ojos* es solo que hace poco boztese y se me escaparon un par de lagrimas jejeje

 ** _Akari, aun sin creerce la escusa de kyoko, se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a kyoko._**

Kyoko: oohhh!~ que linda es tu casa chinatsu-chan~ *dijo kyoko mirando el interior de la casa de chinatsu y dejando sus cosas a un lado*

Chinatsu: jejeje g-gracias~ *dijo chinatsu nerviosamente*

Kyoko: y tambien acogedora~ *dijo kyoko recostandose boca abajo sobre un sofa* ummm huele a chinatsu-chan~ *dijo kyoko oliendo fuertemente un cojin del sofa*

Chinatsu: o-oye n-no lo huelas de esa forma!! *chinatsu sonrojada trataba de quitarle el cojin a kyoko*

Akari: jejeje amm kyoko-chan, podrias esperar un momento aqui?? *dijo akari tomando a chinatsu del brazo*

Kyoko: ok~ *dijo kyoko encendiendo la tv*

 ** _Akari y chinatsu se dirigieron a la cocina._**

Akari: que vamos a hacer chinatsu-chan?? me estoy muriendo de nervios~ yui ya no tarda en llegar~

Chitose: tranquila akari-chan~ no pasara nada, solo hablaremos entre nosotras y ya~ no tienes por que preocuparte~

 ** _Chinatsu y akari volvieron a la sala donde se encontraba kyoko que las veia abrazando un cojin y las miraba atentamente y de forma picara._**

Kyoko: de que estaban hablando?? *les pregunto kyoko guiñandoles el ojo*

Akari: de nada jejeje *respondio akari riendo nerviosamente*

Kyoko: hummm~ nadaaa?? *dijo kyoko mirando que akari aun sostenia del brazo a chinatsu*

 ** _Akari, al darse cuenta de eso, muy sonrojada, rapidamente dejo de sostener el brazo de chinatsu, al igual que chinatsu, pasaron un par de segundos y repentinamente el timbre de la casa comenzo a sonar, akari, al escuchar el sonido de la entrada, rapidamente se puso muy nerviosa, casi hasta el punto de comenzar a comerse las uñas de sus manos._**

Kyoko: yo ire a atender!! *dijo kyoko levantandose del sofa y dirigiendose a la entrada de la casa*

Chinatsu: n-no!!! e-espera kyoko-sempai

 ** _Chinatsu intento detener a kyoko antes de que abriera la puerta, pero ya era demasiado tarde, kyoko ya tenia la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta mientras la estaba girando_**.

Kyoko: muy buenas... *kyoko se quedo callada de inmediato al ver quien era* y-yui!!! *dijo kyoko haciendose hacia atras rapidamente*

Yui: kyoko?? que haces en casa de chinatsu-chan?? *dijo yui friamente y a la ves impresionada*

Kyoko: lo mismo te pregunto yo~ que haces tu aqui?? *contesto kyoko de la misma manera que yui*

 ** _Akari y chinatsu miraban la ecena de kyoko y yui muy impresionadas, no era como que en el pasado yui y kyoko nunca hubieran tenido una discusion, lo que las impresionaba era el tono de vos que estaban utilizando._**

Yui: tsk~ por que mejor no te metes en tus "asuntos"~ *imitó yui a kyoko recordando su discusion en el callejon hace unas semanas atras*

Chinatsu: y-yui-sempai!! *chinatsu rapidamente fue a abrazar a yui antes de que se pelearan o peor* q-que bueno que ya llegaste jejeje~

Kyoko: tsk~ *respingo kyoko dando media vuelta y volviendo a sentarse sobre el sofa para ver television*

Akari: emmm~ n-no creen que ya es hora de cenar?? *dijo akari tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente*

Chinatsu: emmm s-si jejeje yo ire a la cocina a preparar algo~ *chinatsu dejo de abrazar yui y rapidamente se fue a la cocina*

 ** _Akari se sento junto a kyoko en el sofa al igual que yui que se sento al lado de akari dejando a akari en medio de kyoko y yui, ninguna de las tres dijo ni una sola palabra, lo unico que hacian era mirar la television._**

Yui: yyyy como te a ido en la universidad akari??

Akari: ehhh?? aahh!! si jejeje he tenido muchisima tarea ultimamente~

Yui: este es tu ultimo año no??

Akari: sip~

Yui: eso lo explica todo~ el ultimo periodo suele ser el mas dificil de todos, pero no te preocupes, si necesitas ayuda en algo no dudes en pedirmela~ *dijo yui sonriendole a akari*

Akari: encerio?? pero tu trabajas todos los dias junto a ikeda-sempai en esa empresa no??

 ** _Kyoko escuchaba muy impresionada la platica entre yui y akari, akari esta en una universidad?? yui trabaja en una empresa?? cuando_** ** _fue que eso paso??._**

Yui: ya renuncie~

Akari: renunciaste!?? encerio?? por que?? que yo sepa en esa compañia los empleados son muy bien pagados~

Yui: si tienes razon, es solo que queria tomarme un descanso de tanto papeleo y de estar encerrada todo el dia sentada enfrente de un computador sin despegarle la vista jejeje~

Akari: es bueno tomarse un descanso de ves en cuando jejeje~ y que tal tu kyoko-chan?? como te a ido??

Kyoko: ehh?? yo?? emmm puess trabajo todos los dias en la cafeteria cerca del parque jejeje~

Akari: yo crei que eras una mangaka o algo asi~

Kyoko: hace unos años me dedicaba a eso, envie mis obras en muchos lugares y empresas, pero ninguno se intereso~ trate, trate y trate pero al final me di por vencida~ *dijo kyoko tristemente fingiendo una sonrisa* y al final decidi olvidar mi sueño de convertirme en mangaka~

Akari: ohh l-lo siento kyoko-chan~

Yui: las cosas nunca son como uno quiere que sean~ *dijo yui mirando hacia otro lado*

 ** _Ninguna volvio a decir una sola palabra, simplemente se quedaron en silencio, kyoko mirando tristemente la television, yui mirando hacia la nada y akari mirando el suelo._**

Chinatsu: la cena esta lista!!~ *dijo chinatsu desde la cocina*

Akari: jajaja te escuchaste como una madre chinatsu-chan, espera, yo te ayudare a servir los platos~ *dijo akari entrando a la cocina*

 ** _Yui y kyoko se sentaron en la mesa para comer, una enfrente de la otra, kyoko de entreojo volteo a mirar a yui, que se encontraba mirando hacia otro lado mientras apoyaba su barbilla con su mano_** ** _._**

Kyoko: bonito collar~ *dijo kyoko mirando el collar que tenia puesto yui y volteando hacia otro lado*

Yui: ehhh?? *yui volteo a mirar a kyoko* gracias~ *respondio yui rascandose la mejilla*

 ** _Continuara.._**

 **Y bien aqui termina este episodio, este sera creo yo el ultimo episodio en el que les estare narrando un poco de la vida actual de yui, kyoko y akari, para no aburrirlos mucho jejeje, y bien me despidos mandandoles un fuerte abrazo a todos y perdonen por tardar tanto en publicar XD, me despido y nos leemos luego.**

 **Posdata: perdon por las faltas de ortografia y por no poner la acentuacion en las palabras, este episodio lo escribi a la carrera jejeje, estoy de viaje actualmente y no quiero que el tren me deje XD.**


	9. Capitulo 9

**_Akari y chinatsu fueron a la mesa donde yui y kyoko se encontraban, colocaron los platos en la mesa y todas se sentaron a comer, en ese transcurso de tiempo, ninguna, en ningún segundo digieron. una sola palabra, para akari y chinatsu en ese momento sentían el ambiente pesado._**

Yui: chinatsu-chan~ me podrías pasar la sal?

Chinatsu: ehh? *dijo chinatsu al no haber escuchado bien a yui* aahh! si si toma~

Akari: le falta sal a la comida? a mi sabe bien~ *dijo akari confundida*

Yui: no no jejeje, es solo a mi gusto~

 ** _De nuevo, el silencio volvió a gobernar, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del ventilador que estaba arriba de sus cabezas, todas terminaron de cenar, chinatsu recogió los platos y volvió a sentarse de nuevo con yui, kyoko y akari, chinatsu volteo a mirar a akari, se miraron a los ojos y ambas al mismo tiempo asintieron, ya era hora._**

Chinatsu: ammm Kyoko-sempai~ *hablo Chinatsu volteando a ver a Kyoko*

Kyoko: ummm? que pasa?

Chinatsu: veras, queríamos saber sobre lo sucedido entre tu y yui~

 ** _Yui rápidamente, algo confusa, volteo a ver a Chinatsu, Kyoko al igual que yui, miro a Chinatsu._**

Akari: e-espera Chinatsu-chan~ n-no creo que sea buena idea~

Kyoko: ahhhh~ *suspiro* ustedes también ehh? *contesto Kyoko algo irritada*

Akari: k-kyoko-chan~ *dijo Akari sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de Kyoko*

Chinatsu: h-hace unas semanas mari-chan nos contó sobre una platica que tuvieron tu y ella en el parque cerca de donde tu trabajas~ *Chinatsu tomo mucho aire para calmar su nerviosismo* lo que queríamos preguntarte es por que...

Kyoko: por que mejor dejan de meterse en mi vida de una ves por toda!!~ *dijo Kyoko levantándose muy enojada de la silla donde estaba sentada*

Yui: oye cual es tu problema!! *le preguntó a Kyoko también levantándose de la silla* ellas están preocupadas por ti, y así es como las tratas??

Kyoko: tu callate!! *le grito fuertemente a Yui* ya estoy cansada de ti!! estoy cansada de que siempre me digas que es lo que tengo que a hacer, quien te crees que eres!!

Chinatsu: k-kyoko-sempai tranquiliza te *dijo Chinatsu tratando de calmar la*

Akari: p-paren~ *dijo Akari suavemente mirando hacia el suelo*

Kyoko: estoy cansada de ti!! de que siempre estés cuidando me como si fuera un niño, de que siempre tenga estar bajo tu sombra, de ti, y de tu estúpida amistad~

 ** _Todas, Chinatsu, Akari y Yui se quedaron boquiabiertas al escuchar la declaración de Kyoko, mas fue el impacto que tuvo Yui al escuchar a Kyoko decir eso, en ese mismo instante sentía como si su corazón fuera pisoteado sobre el suelo lleno de alfileres._**

Kyoko: pero adivina que~ ya no te necesito a ti, ni a tu estúpida amistad, siempre has sido nada mas que un estorbo para m...

 ** _Kyoko rápidamente se quedo callada al sentir un muy fuerte ardor sobre su mejilla derecha, Chinatsu se quedo boquiabierta al ver como Yui le propinaba una fuerte bofetada a Kyoko, tan fuerte fue el golpe, que hizo que la cabeza de Kyoko se volteara_ _hacia un costado, Kyoko, muy sorprendida, suavemente toco su mejilla y poco a poco volteo a ver Yui la cual en ese momento estaba con su mano derecha levantada después de darle la bofetada y la miraba_** ** _con una mirada llena de furia y odio, una nueva faceta de Yui que Kyoko nunca había visto en ella, por lo general, yui siempre había sido una persona muy tranquila y para nada impulsiva, el hecho de que yui contestara de esa manera_** ** _provoco que Kyoko se quedara pasmada y impresionada._**

Akari: d-detengan se~ *dijo Akari muy difícilmente derramando un par de lágrimas muy gruesas y sollosando*

 ** _Yui al escuchar el solloso de Akari y ver como comenzaba a derramar una gran cantidad de lágrimas, rápidamente sintió la culpa de que eso pasara y poco a poco se fue_** ** _tranquilizando._**

Yui: perdona por las molestias, Chinatsu-chan~ me tengo que ir~ *se disculpo Yui con Chinatsu para posteriormente tomar sus cosas y salir de esa casa*

 ** _Chinatsu se quedó ay parada sin decir ninguna palabra, estaba mas que decir que estaba en estado de shock al igual que Kyoko que aun seguía parada sobandose la mejilla, lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento eran los sollosos de Akari._** ** _Yui salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo sin parar dejando un rastro de lágrimas, a cada segundo que pasaba, las palabras que Kyoko le había dicho resonaban en su cabeza._**

Chitose: ummm me pregunto si debería comprar esto~ tu que opinas chizuru?? *Chitose y Chizuru estaban dentro de una tienda comprando algunas cosas para comer*

Chizuru: ummm~ como sea~ *respondió sin ningún interés mirando su celular*

Chitose: je jeje no pueden dejar de mandar se mensajes aunque sea solo por un segundo??

Chizuru: ehhh?? a-acaso es muy obio?? *dijo chizuru sonrojandose rápidamente*

Chitose: jajaja claro que si~ siempre que tu celular se escucha o vibra, tus ojos se iluminan y comienzas a sonreír~

Chizuru: y y-yo que quería darte una sorpres... *chizuru se quedo callada al ver a alguien correr por afuera de la tienda* esa no es funami-san?? *le dijo a Chitose apuntando con su dedo afuera de la tienda*

 ** _Chitose confundida volteo a ver hacia afuera y apenas y pudo divisar el rostro de yui, pero algo no andaba bien y Chitose se percató de eso rápidamente, ese rostro de Yui y esa mirada, Chitose ya la había visto hace mucho tiempo, Chitose rápidamente le dio todas las cosas que iba a comprar a chizuru._**

Chitose: espera un segundo!! ahora vuelvo!! *Chitose salio rápidamente de la tienda en busca de Yui*

Chizuru: ehhh?? *chizuru se quedo quieta sin entender que estaba sucediendo*

 ** _Chitose persiguió a Yui lo mas rápido que pudo tratando de llamar la atención de Yui para detenerla sin obtener ningún resultado, en ese momento Yui estaba totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se per cataba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, dado que Yui era mas veloz y mas resistente que Chitose al cabo de unos pocos minutos perdió de vista a Yui._**

Chitose: ahhhh~ ahhhh~ *Chitose se detuvo respirando muy agitada* e-en donde~ s-se habrá metido?? *dijo Chitose mirando a todos lados*

 ** _Mientras tanto en casa de Chinatsu, las cosas ya se habían calmado un poco, Akari estaba sentada sobre el sofá de la sala después de haberse tranquiliza do un poco, miraba al suelo con los ojos un poco rojos y ligeramente hinchados, Chinatsu estaba con Kyoko en la cocina con una bolsa llena de hielos._** Chinatsu: tomo Kyoko-sempai~ *dijo Chinatsu mirando hacia un costado algo molesta extendiendo su mano con la bolsa de hielos a kyoko* así podrás bajar un poco la hinchazón~

Kyoko: gracias~ *Kyoko tomo la bolsa con hielos y la puso sobre su mejilla* me tengo que ir, adios~ *Kyoko tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa*

Chinatsu: espera kyoko-sempai!! *Chinatsu fue rápidamente hacia la entrada y rápidamente tomo del brazo a kyoko* tenemos que hablar!!

Kyoko: o-oye sueltame!!~ *dijo Kyoko mientras trataba de safarse del agarre de Chinatsu*

Chinatsu: por que tratastes de esa forma a yui-sempai!!??

 ** _Kyoko alcanzo a abrir la puerta de la casa mientras aun seguía_** ** _forcejeando_** **_para que Chinatsu la soltara, Kyoko con un movimiento brusco pudo soltar se del agarre de Chinatsu y rápidamente salio de esa casa._**

Chinatsu: como te atreves a lastimar a Yui!!! *le grito Chinatsu a Kyoko haciendo que se detuviera y volteara a verla* ella siempre a cuidado de ti, siempre te a dado su apoyo, siempre que necesitabas la ayuda de alguien mas ella siempre era la primera en estar junto a ti dispuesta a ayudarte~ sabes~ probablemente, en el pasado, tu probablemente habrías pensado que te odiaba o algo así pero...la verdad es...que siempre te tuve envidia~ *dijo Chinatsu comenzado a derramar un par de lágrimas* siempre estabas cerca de ella y eso la hacia muy feliz a ella, siempre que estaba junto a ti se veía muy feliz~ *mientras Chinatsu lloraba con mas fuerza comenzó a formar un sonrisa fingida en su rostro* je jeje p-probablemente se escuche egoísta pero~ hubiera dado lo que sea, solo para arrebatar te ese lugar junto a yui~

 ** _Kyoko al escuchar hablar Chinatsu no dijo nada, simplemente se dio media vuelto y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ese lugar dejando a Chinatsu llorando en la entrada de su casa._**

Akari: dejala Chinatsu-chan~ *Akari se puso detrás de Chinatsu y toco de su hombro* pronto se dará cuenta...de lo que acaba de perder...y solo así, todo volverá a hacer como antes~

 ** _Mientras tanto, Yui en ese momento se encontraba caminando por las frías calles poco transitadas de esa ciudad, con la mirada perdida mirando a la nada aun llorando se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de una enorme puerta de barrotes de metal, el cementerio, lentamente se acerco a la puerta y se agarro de los barrotes provocando que una persona muy mayor de edad el velador (el que cuida de los cementerios por la noche) la viera._**

-oiga el cementerio ya esta cerrado~ *le dijo el señor a Yui*

Yui: por favor...dejeme entrar~ *dijo Yui suavemente derramando un par de lágrimas*

-lo siento mucho pero no esta permitido dejar entrar personas a estas horas~

 ** _Yui poco a poco se fue arrodillando sobre el piso aun sosteniendo con los barrotes de la puerta llorando mas fuerte._**

Yui: por favor... se lo suplico...d-dejeme entrar~ *dijo Yui sosteniendo los barrotes de la puerta temblorosamente y derramando una enorme cantidad de lágrimas*

 ** _El señor al ver a Yui de esa manera, no pudo evitar sentir compacion y tristesa_** **_por ella, de su bolsillo saco una llave y abrió el candado de la puerta y comenzó a desenrredar las cadenas de la puerta._**

Chitose: donde estará?? *Chitose seguía caminando volteando a ver a todos lados intentando encontrar a Yui* allí esta!! *Chitose pudo localizar a Yui a lo lejos entrando en el cementerio, rápidamente se fue a esconder detrás de un poste de luz que en ese momento se encontraba apagado* el cementerio?? que estará haciendo ay?? *de pronto el teléfono de Chitose comenzó a sonar y lo tomo rápidamente* diga??

Chizuru: onee-chan donde estas?? *dijo chizuru un poco preocupada*

Chitose: que pasa??

Chizuru: ya están apunto de cerrar la tienda, estaba pensando en pagar yo pero olvide mi billetera en casa, necesito que regreses~

Chitose: ok ok ya voy, llegaré lo antes posible~ *dijo Chitose colgando el teléfono y volviendo a aguardarlo* por que funami-san vendría a estas horas de la noche a un cementerio?? *se pregunto a si misma Chitose alejándose de ese lugar*

 ** _Continuara..._**

 **Y aquí terminara este episodio** **nwn, perdón por tardar tanto en publicar este episodio es solo que je jeje soy vago XD, me volví algo vicioso con un manga (shokugeki no soma) y puessss je jeje nwn, por último quiero decir que ya estamos llegando a los últimos episodios de esta historia y quería mandar les un enorme abrazo a tod@s, estoy ancioso por saber que opinan sobre este episodio (dirigido para los que no comentan XD) y nos leemos luego!!!!**

 **Posdata: perdonen si hay alguna falta de ortografía (los errores de la aplicación de fanfiction movil me están volviendo loco XD)**


	10. Capitulo 10

El reloj marcaba las 12:00 de la noche, Kyoko aun seguía caminando por las frías calles de esa noche mientras sostenía la bolsa de hielos en su mejilla que Chinatsu le había dado, mientras caminaba pensaba en todo lo que había pasado entre ella y Chinatsu afuera de su casa, Kyoko en ocasiones pensaba que le caía mal a Chinatsu por que siempre la molestaba y era algo empalagosa con ella, pero nunca pensó que la verdadera razón de esa actitud de Chinatsu hacia ella era por que le tenia envidia de su amistad con Yui, cuando escucho decir eso de parte de Chinatsu se quedo impacta da por su declaración, ahora ella se encontraba caminando sin saber muy bien a donde dirigirse, no podía volver a casa junto a ayano después de su pequeña discusión, Kyoko siguio caminando hasta que encontró una pequeña banca afuera de una tienda que obviamente a esas horas de la noche se encontraba cerrada, se sentó en la banca y dejo sus cosas a su lado.

Kyoko: ahora a donde voy?? *se dijo a si misma suspirando y recargando su espalda en el respaldo de la banca* ya se!! *Kyoko tomo su teléfono y empezó a marcar el teléfono de la casa de su mama, espero unos segundos hasta que contestaron*

-bueno??? *contesto la mama de Kyoko con la vos algo apagada ya que antes estaba dormida*

Kyoko: hola mama como estas?? *dijo Kyoko riendo un poco ya que sabia que había levantado a su mama*

-vaya, hasta que te dignas a llamarme, ya había pensado que nos habías olvidado~ waaaa~ *bostezo* por que llamas tan tarde??

Kyoko: es que olvide las llaves dentro de mi casa y no puedo entrar yyyy me preguntaba si podía pasar la noche con ustedes jejeje~ *mintió Kyoko riendo un poco y rascandose la cabeza*

-tsk~ por que no me sorprende, esta bien, dejare la puerta de la casa sin seguro para cuando vuelvas y tratare de arreglar un poco tu habitación~

Kyoko: ok, gracias mama en un momento mas llego adiós~ *Kyoko colgó el teléfono, tomo sus cosas y se fue rumbo a la casa de sus padres*

 ** _No pasaron mas de 20 minutos antes de que Kyoko llegara a la casa de sus padres, se paro afuera de la puerta principal y la abrió sin hacer mucho ruido ya que sus padres se encontraban dormidos en ese instante, entro sin hacer mucho ruido, subió a su cuarto y entro encontrándose con su mama que estaba acomodan do un par de cosas._**

-crei que ibas a llegar mas tarde~ *dijo su mama volteando a ver a Kyoko*

Kyoko: no estaba tan lejos después de todo je jeje~

-bueno que tengas buenas noches, las cobijas están dentro del armario por si te da frío en la noche~ *le dijo a Kyoko sonriendo y saliendo del cuarto*

Kyoko: gracias mamá, que tengas buenas noches, hasta mañana~ *se despidió Kyoko de su mamá mientras ponía sus cosas sobre su antigua cama*

 ** _Kyoko se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras se quitaba sus zapatos, se recosto sobre la cama mientras apoyaba su cabeza con sus brazos, se quedo mirando alrededor de la habitación donde había vivido una gran parte de su vida, ahora era totalmente diferente, las paredes eran totalmente blancas, ya no había ningún póster ni nada por el estilo, solo estaban los ya viejos muebles y su escritorio dando había una gran cantidad de libretas que antes había utilizado en la escuela, se levanto de su cama y se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio, tomo una de las libretas que estaba en el escritorio y la abrió al final de la libreta donde estaban un par de dibujos que había hecho hace mucho tiempo, así estuvo un rato tomando libretas y mirando algunos de los pocos dibujos que ella había hecho, tomo una libreta y al abrirla se quedo congelada al ver el dibujo, se trataba de ella Yui, Chinatsu y Akari tomando té en la sala del club de entretenimiento, al ver ese dibujo, rápidamente llegaron a su mente varios sucesos de su pasado._**

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 ** _Kyoko, Akari, Chinatsu y Yui se encontraban en la sala del club de ceremonia del té sentadas rellenando un par de paginas del manga que Kyoko había hecho, menos Chinatsu que Kyoko la mantenía entretenida mandando la a cada rato a traer té._**

Akari: yeiii solo nos quedan 3 paginas mas y por fin terminaremos~ *decía Akari muy contenta tomando otra pagina para rellenarla*

Yui: esta es tu tan mencionada obra maestra Kyoko??~

Kyoko: yep~ en este manga deje todo de mi!!!~ *contesto Kyoko sin des pegarle la vista a la vista a la pagina que estaba rellenando*

Chinatsu: tan mencionada obra?? *dijo chinatsu regresando con una bandeja con 4 tazas de té*

Yui: sip je jeje desde hace tres semanas se la había pasado mencionando su manga en el salón de clases, hasta cuando se quedaba en mi casa y se dormía se ponía a murmurar de su manga jajaja~

Akari: je jeje típico de kyoko-chan~

Chinatsu: y que harás con ese manga kyoko-sempai??~

Kyoko: pufff acaso no es obio?? enviaré mi obra a una compañia productora de manga y por fin mi sueño de ser una mangaka profesional y famosa se cumplirá!! *dijo Kyoko con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y con un brillo muy notable en sus ojos*

Akari: waaaa~ eso es increíble kyoko-chan~ espero que tengas mucha suerte y que acepten tu manga~

Chinatsu: si kyoko-sempai~ nosotras te apoyaremos~

Yui: muchas suerte kyoko~ *dijo Yui mirando a Kyoko y sonriendo le*

Kyoko: je jeje~ *le sonrió Kyoko a Yui mientras se rascaba la cabeza*

 ** _Era domingo por la mañana, habia pasado aproximadamente un mes desde que Kyoko había mandado su obra y ese día por fin iba a recibir la anciada respuesta que desde hace un mes estaba esperando._**

-Kyoko!! *le hablo la mama de Kyoko desde la cocina mientras revisaba un montón de cartas que había del buzón* te acaba de llegar un paquete!!~

 ** _Kyoko súper rápido de su habitación y fue a donde estaba su mamá, tomo el paquete te tenia su nombre escrito y volvió a irse a su cuarto súper rápido._**

Kyoko: gracias mamá!! *dijo Kyoko después de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto*

 ** _Kyoko rápidamente quito la cinta que cubria la caja y la abrió quedándose algo confundida al ver las paginas del manga que había mandado dentro de la caja._**

Kyoko: ummmm?? que raro~ *Kyoko vacío la caja sobre su cama y encontró un pequeño sobre, lo habrio y del interior saco una pequeña hoja de papel con algo escrito y comenzó a leerla*

-muy buenas, después de terminar de revisar su obra junto a algunos de los miembros de la directiva de esta empresa y otros empleados, lamentamos informarle que su obra no aprobó el estatus de interés de la directiva y de algunos sujetos de prueba que dieron su opinión después de apreciar su obra.

 ** _Kyoko después de leer la carta las lágrimas le comenzaban a escurrir sobre sus mejillas_** ** _mientras aun sostenía la carta temblorosamente._**

Kyoko: snifff~ n-no importa je jeje *dijo Kyoko secandose las lágrimas de sus ojos* n-no me voy a rendir tan fácil!! *Kyoko se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a su escritorio dispuesta a dibujar*

 ** _Paso aproximadamente un año, trabajando en nuevos mangas sin parar, derrota tras derrota tras derrota, todas sus obras, una por una fueron rechazadas, Kyoko se la pasaba todo el día trabajando sin parar, tanto así que ya ni iba al club de entretenimiento o salia a la calle junto a Yui, Chinatsu y Akari, poco a poco de tanto trabajar y ser rechazada, su sueño de ser una famosa mangaka comenzaba a desvanecerse, ahora se le veía mas apagada, ya no era la misma de antes, la chica imperativa y alegre que era antes, y eso Yui lo noto rápidamente._**

Yui: emmm Kyoko~ *llamo Yui a Kyoko mientras recogía sus útiles* hoy tampoco vas a ir al club de entretenimiento??

Kyoko: ammm ehhh l-lo siento~ tengo algo que hacer, adios~ *Kyoko tomo sus cosas rápidamente y salio del salón*

 ** _Yui salio rápidamente del salón en busca de Kyoko que se encontraba bajando las escaleras, corrió hacia ella y alcanzo a sujetarla del brazo._**

Yui: kyoko que es lo que te esta pasando?? ya no eres la misma de antes, te la pasas todo el día en tu habitación, ya no quieres ir al club de entretenimiento y no quieres salir con nosotras, acaso algo malo te sucedió?? si es así yo puedo...

Kyoko: ya dejame en paz!!!! *grito Kyoko muy furiosa soltando se de la mano de yui*

 ** _Kyoko rápidamente se tapo la boca con sus manos después de haberle gritado a Yui, Yui se quedo inmóvil sin decir ni una sola palabra._**

Kyoko: l-lo siento, me tengo que ir~ *Kyoko bajo rápidamente las escaleras y salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo dejando a Yui atrás*

 ** _Kyoko corría mientras una enorme cantidad de lágrimas salían de sus ojos, de tantas lágrimas su vista comenzaba a hacer muy borrosa y no podía ver muy por donde corria, hasta que de repente choco con una persona abrazando la antes de que calleran al suelo._**

Ayano: t-toshino-kyoko!! *ayano se quedo impresionada y sonrojada al haber sido abraza da por Kyoko* q-que te p-pas... *ayano se quedó boquiabierta al ver a Kyoko llorando fuertemente mientras se aferraba mas fuerte a ella* o-oye estas bien?? acaso te duele algo o te lástimas te??

 ** _Kyoko no dijo nada, simplemente siguio abrazada de ayano mientras lloraba mas y mas fuerte._**

 ** _~End Flashback~_**

Kyoko: y-yui~ *lloraba Kyoko recordando todo lo que le había dicho a Yui algunas horas atrás y recordando como yui la miraba después de que le diera la bofetada* n-no es que te odie o algo así e-es solo que~ *Kyoko miraba el dibujo que había hecho mientras le caían un sus lágrimas mirando el rostro de Yui* t-tengo miedo de volverte a decepcionar~ *dijo Kyoko recostando su rostro sobre el escritorio mientras se curbria la cara con sus brazos ahogando sus sollozos*

 ** _Continuara..._**

 **Bien aquí termina este episodio :3, tenía pensado narrar un poco de la vida de Kyoko para despejar algunas dudas de algunas personas sobre el por que de la actitud de Kyoko je jeje antes de que terminara esta historia, bueno me despido mandando les un fuerte abrazo a l@s mas de 40 personas que leen esta historia, que aunque no comenten me alegra mucho que aya tantos lectores que les interesa esta historia nwn, nos leemos luego, adiosssss!!!!**


	11. Capitulo 11

Aviso: perdón por tardar tanto tiempo en publicar capítulos, se que ya había dicho que trataría de publicar 3 capítulos por semana dado que eran capítulos cortos, pero como muchos sabrán es temporada de lluvias y el internet en el departamento donde vivo (curiosamente vivo solo en un departamento al igual que Yui XD) esta fatal, tanto así que "aveces" ni siquiera me cargan mis historias en el document mánager y tengo que esperar como media hora en poder guardar el avance de lo que llevo escrito XD, además me la paso escribiendo en nuevas historias, dado que esta está apunto de terminar, ¿el regreso de kaede, mari y hanako? probablemente XD, posiblemente esta sea mi última historia en la categoría yuru yuri, pues desde hace ya tiempo tengo contemplado aventurarme en otros animes o videojuegos, así que si estan interesados en seguir leyendo mis historias aunque no sean de yuru yuri pues simplemente sigan mi perfil para que puedan recibir una notificacion, y ahora si, que disfruten este episodio nwn

-yuru yuri ni los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de namori.

Ayano se encontraba recostada sobre su cama mirando la televisión, pues toda la noche no pudo dormir a causa de Kyoko, toda la noche no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado antes de que Kyoko se fuera de la casa además de que no había regresado a casa.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 **Ayano y Chitose se encontraban solas en la sala del consejo estudiantil acomodan do un par de cosas, himawari, sakurako y la presidenta matsumuto ya se habían ido a sus casas dejandolas a solas, mientras Chitose y ayano acomodaban y revisaban un par de papeles ninguna de las dos se dijo ni una sola palabra algo que a Chitose le comenzaba a incómodar un poco, además de que todo el día ayano se la pasaba totalmente seria.**

Chitose: ammm ayano-chan?~ *Chitose le hablo a ayano sin conseguir respuesta* oye ayano~

Ayano: ehhh? ahhh perdoname no estaba poniendo atención jeje, que sucede?

Chitose: todo el día has estado muy distraida, hasta algunos profesores te llamaron la atención en clases, incluso este día le pediste a oomuro-san que fuera a pedirle el informe de trabajo de toshino-san~ acaso algo te sucede??

Ayano: la verdad últimamente no se lo que estoy pensando~

Chitose: a que te refieres??

Ayano: últimamente he pensado todo el tiempo en toshino kyoko~ *dijo ayano suspirando*

Chitose: ummm?? acaso...TE LE VAS A DECLARAR!! *dijo Chitose levantándose rápidamente de su asiento*

Ayano: q-que??? n-no claro que no~ *ayano volvió a suspirar recostandose sobre el respaldo de su asiento* es solo que... me estado percatando de la cercanía de Kyoko y Yui~ ellas se conocen literalmente desde que nacieron, la mayoría del tiempo siempre se les ve juntas y puesss no lo se…~

Chitose: acaso tienes celos de Yui??

Ayano: sinceramente no tengo ni la mas mínima idea~ sabes… aveces pienso, y si lo que siento por Kyoko no es nada mas que un simple capricho de mi corazón??

Chitose: q-que!!?? *dijo muy asombra da* p-por que dices eso??

Ayano: es que… no lo se~ apenas la conocí el año pasado y ahora es como si la amara como si no hubiera un mañana~

Chitose: ayano-chan…~

Ayano: je jeje cualquiera que escuchara todo esto pensaría lo mismo~ que lo que siento por toshino-san no es nada mas que un simple enamoramiento de secundaria~ *dijo haciendo una sonrisa fingida sin voltear a ver a Chitose*

 ** _~End Flashback~_**

 **De pronto ayano se despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar como alguien abría la puerta de la casa, rápidamente supo que se trataba de Kyoko pues ella era la única que tenia una copia de la entrada, ayano rápidamente se levanto de la cama, se cubrió el cuerpo con una bata y fue rápidamente a la entrada de la cas** **a.**

Ayano: donde estabas?? no viniste a dormir en toda la noche~ *dijo seriamente cruzandose de brazos*

Kyoko: fui a una pijamada~ *dijo fríamente sin prestarle atención a ayano*

Ayano: y por que no me lo dijiste?? me tuviste preocupada toda la noche… k-kyoko tus ojos~ *ayano se percató de la hinchazón en los ojos de Kyoko y como estaban ligeramente rojos* acaso… estuviste llorando??

Kyoko: n-no no, no es nada~ *le respondió a ayano mientras se tallaba los ojos y yéndose a la habitación*

Ayano: o-oye espera kyoko…~ *de pronto el teléfono móvil de ayano comenzó a sonar, ayano rápidamente saco su teléfono para contestar la llamada* si diga??

Chitose: buenos días ayano-chan~

Ayano: Chitose?? que pasa?? acaso no fuiste a trabajar hoy??

Chitose: te estoy llamando desde mi oficina, solo quería preguntarte si esta toshino-san con tigo~

Ayano: emmm~ si si esta aquí pero esta en la habitación, por que??

Chitose: solo quería preguntarle si sabe donde esta funami-san, es que este día no se presento en el trabajo y pensé que ella podría saber que había pasado~

Ayano: puesss no creo que ella sepa que habrá sucedido, ayer salio de casa y apenas acaba de regresar~

Chitose: que raro, y lo mas extraño de todo es que la última ves que la vi fue ayer por la noche entrando a un cementerio~

Ayano: en un cementerio?? *en ese momento regresaba Kyoko de la habitación con una pequeña maleta escuchando lo que ayano decía* que raro, para que iría funami-san a un cementerio por la noche??

 ** _Yui?? en un cementerio?? por la noche??, Kyoko se detuvo pensando en lo que ayano había dicho, que se supone que estaría haciendo Yui en un cementerio??._**

Ayano: espera, acaba de venir Kyoko, Kyoko de casualidad no sabes donde esta funami-san?? es que acaba de llamar Chitose para preguntarte por que hoy Yui no se presentó al trabajo~

Kyoko: pues no, no se que le habrá pasado~

Ayano: dice que no lo sabe~

Chitose: ummm que raro~ dijo que iba a renunciar, pero aun no a entregado su carta de renuncia~ *de pronto la alarma del terminó de descanso sonó* tsk~ tengo que colgar, adios~

Ayano: adiós~ *ayano colgó el teléfono y volteo a ver a Kyoko* y tu a donde vas con esa maleta??

Kyoko: me voy a ir a vivir por un tiempo con mi madre, adiós~ *dijo Kyoko saliendo de la casa*

Ayano: o-oye espera~ *dijo ayano intentando detener a kyoko demasiado tarde* ahhhh~ *respingo enfadada*

 ** _Mientras tanto en el cementerio._** ** _Yui se encontraba recostada sobre una de las bancas de la entrada del cementerio_** ** _tapada con un abrigo para cubrirse del frío, poco a poco Yui se fue despertando al escuchar el sonido de las cadenas de la entrada siendo desenredadas._**

-parece que por fin te despiertas~ *dijo el velador despreocupadamente abriendo la entrada del cementerio* duraste casi toda la noche despierta, al principio me sorprendió, pues a mucha gente le causa miedo este tipo de cosas sobre los muertos y los cementerios~

Yui: disculpe las molestias~ *dijo mientras le devolvía el abrigo al señor* le prometo que pronto me iré~

-antes de eso~ *el señor tomo una pequeña silla y se sento algo retirado en frente de Yui* cuentame, que fue lo que te trajo a este sitio a tan altas horas de la noche??~

Yui: no es de su incumbecía~ *le respondió fríamente*

-antes de que te dejara entrar, vi en tus ojos, soledad~

 ** _Esa última frase hizo que Yui se enfureciese, rápidamente se levanto de la banca y enojada le grito._**

Yui: usted que va a saber como es que me siento yo!!!

-llevo años cuidando este lugar, he visto todo tipo de miradas, angustia, sufrimiento, dolor, miedo, frustración…soledad~ ves esa tumba de por aya?? la del fondo?? *dijo el señor apuntando hacia un costado* es la tumbo de mi esposa~

Yui: d-disculpeme por favor~ *dijo mientras agachaba el rostro*

-ambos estábamos muy felices esperando el nacimiento de nuestro primer hijo, ella era la mas emocionada por la noticia, el día del parto por fin había llegado pero… lamentablemente en el transcurso del parto surgieron complicaciones y…... esta claro que el dolor de una madre al perder a su hijo es mucho mas fuerte que el de un padre~ *el señor suspiro y se dejo recostar en el respaldo de la silla* al final, ella murió de depresión~

 ** _Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin siquiera dirigirse la mirada, sentados uno enfrente del otro._**

-te deje entrar por que al ver tu mirada me recordaste mucho a mi~ después de la muerte de mi esposa sentí un enorme vacío en mi interior, la soledad me fue consumiendo poco a poco, comenze a vagar por las calles hasta que alguien decidió ayudarme y a final termine trabajando en este lugar~ *el señor poco a poco se giro volteando a ver a Yui* quieres saber que fue lo que me salvo de todo mi sufrimiento?? los recuerdos que viví junto a ella fueron los que me ayudaron a soportar toda esa soledad dentro de mi~

 ** _Yui no dijo nada, simplemente se quedo quieta sin voltear a ver al señor._**

-bueno~ *el señor se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentado y comenzó a estirar su cuerpo* parece que este dia llovera~ *dijo mientras miraba como lentamente un monton de nubes grises se acomulaban en el cielo* que tenga un buen dia~ *se despidió de Yui tomando el abrigo que le había prestado alejándose poco a poco*

 ** _Yui se levanto de la banca en la que estaba sentada, camino entre las tumbas que estaban alrededor hasta que llego a la tumba de su madre._**

 ** _~Flasback~_**

 ** _-quieres saber que fue lo que me salvo de todo mi sufrimiento?? los recuerdos que viví junto a ella fueron los que me ayudaron a soportar toda la soledad dentro de mi~_**

 ** _-Tu callate!! ya estoy cansada de ti!! estoy cansada que siempre me digas que es lo que tengo que hacer, quien te crees que eres!!??_**

 ** _-De que siempre estés cuidandome como si fuera una niña, de ti y de tu estúpida amistad!!~_**

 ** _~End Flasback~_**

Yui: sabes~ *Yui suspiro mirando la foto de su madre en la tumba* lamentablemente no tengo muchos recuerdos, hace unos pocos años supe de tu enfermedad, mi tía, tu hermana me lo dijo, y entendí el por que desde que yo era muy pequeña me alejabas de tu l-lado~ *Yui paso sus mano detrás de su cuello tomando el collar y desabrochandolo* s-solo quiero que s-sepas que no t-te odio por e-eso~ *Yui hablaba difícilmente mientras apretaba sus ojos con fuerza derramando una gran cantidad de lágrimas* daria l-lo que f-fuera por volver a a-abrazarte… p-por volver a verte sonreír~ *finalizo Yui poniendo el collar de su madre sobre la lápida de la tumba y caminando hacia la salida del cementerio*

 ** _Mientras tanto en la casa de los padres de Kyoko, Kyoko y su madre se encontraban preparando unos adornos florales._**

-siempre me impresionó tu creatividad para muchas cosas sabes je jeje~ *le dijo a Kyoko mientras la veía adornando un par de cosas*

Kyoko: je jeje gracias, por cierto, aun no me has dicho para que quieres estos adornos~

-tengo planeado visitar la tumba de una vieja amiga mía jejeje, mira~ *ella saco de su bolsillo su billetera y de la billetera saco una pequeña fotografía* esas somos yo y ella en secundaria~

Kyoko: ohhh, vaya es muy linda~ *dijo mientras miraba la fotografía* se parece mucho a yu…

 ** _Kyoko se quedo enmudecio al ver mas de cerca la fotografía, era exactamente igual a yui, Kyoko miro mas de cerca la fotografía y aun instante se quedo pálida, un enorme escalofrío recorrio su espalda al ver el collar que llevaba puesto aquella chica._**

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 **Kyoko de entre ojo volteo a mirar a Yui que se encontraba mirando hacia otro lado mientras apoyaba su barbilla con su mano.**

Kyoko: bonito collar~ *dijo mirando el collar que tenia puesto Yui*

Yui: ehh?? *Yui volteo a ver confundida a Kyoko* ohh gracias~

 ** _~End Flashback~_**

 ** _Continuara..._**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Kyoko corrió rápidamente al baño, al ver esa fotografía sintió como su estomago se revolvia, las ganas de vomitar se intensificaban mas y mas.**

-kyoko te encuentras bien?? *la madre de Kyoko tocaba la puerta del baño mientras escuchaba todo el alboroto desde afuera*

 **Kyoko se tapaba la boca con su mano mientras estaba parada en frente del lavabo** **totalmente** **impactada y aterrorizada, su mama iba a visitar la tumba de una de sus amigas, su amiga se parece mucho a Yui, Yui tiene el mismo collar que la amiga de su mama llevaba puesto en la fotografia, todo eso junto, solo apuntaba a una sola conclusión, la madre de Yui había muerto, Kyoko al pensar en eso y el recordar todo lo que le había dicho anteriormente en la casa de Chinatsu se sentía como un monstruo sin escrúpulos, un enorme sentimiento de culpa invadia su cuerpo.**

Kyoko: q-que debo h-hacer??~ *pensaba Kyoko totalmente nerviosa y asustada*

 **Mientras tanto en ese mismo instante Chitose se encontraba en su oficina trabajando, en todo el día no dejaba de pensar en la ausencia de Yui, ella nunca faltaba al trabajo, las únicas ocasiones que no había asistido era por que se encontraba enferma.**

Chitose: probablemente este enferma~ pero… ella aun no ha llamado para informarnos, ni siquiera a enviando un mensaje~ *de pronto a unos pocos metros, Chitose escucho hablar a dos de sus compañeras de trabajo*

-oye ya te enteraste?? funami-san acaba de renunciar~

-encerio??

-si, hace poco llego su carta de renuncia, tal parece que decidió tomar el ascenso que le dieron~

-vaya, que envidia, se va a ganar una gran cantidad de dinero en ese lugar~

 **Chitose** **no podía creerce lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar** , **rápidamente se levanto de su asiento y salio lo mas rápido que pudo de su oficina** , **bajo por el ascensor del edificio y salio disparada rumbo a la casa de ayano.**

 **Mientras Chitose corría no pudo evitar mirar al cielo, comenzaba a oscurecerse poco a poco por la acumulación de nubes.**

Chitose: o no~ esto es muy malo~ *se dijo a si misma después de recordar una escena hace años atrás*

 **Kyoko después de un rato de pensarlo y analizar todo en su mente, salio rápidamente del baño y salio de la casa de sus padres.**

Kyoko: _"piensa, donde podría estar Yui??"_

 **~Flashback~**

Chitose: que raro, y lo mas extraño de todo es que la última ves que la vi fue ayer por la noche entrando a un cementerio~

Ayano: en un cementerio?? que raro, para que iría funami-san a un cementerio por la noche?? *le contesto a Chitose por el teléfono*

 **~End Flashback~**

 **Kyoko al recordar eso supo rápidamente donde podría estar Yui, sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó su recorrido rumbo al cementerio.**

 **Mientras tanto,** **Chitose ya había llegado a la casa de ayano, rapidamente toco el timbre repetidas veces hasta que ayano abrió la puerta.**

Ayano: pero que diablos pasa!!~ *dijo ayano algo molesta de que no pararan de tocar el timbre*

Chitose: ahhh ahhhh~ d-disculpa ayano-chan *Chitose respiraba agitada mente mientras se limpiaba un poco el sudor* s-se encuentra t-toshino-san??

Ayano: emmm no, no esta, esta en la casa de sus padres, por que??~

Chitose: e-es una e-emergencia, vamos, t-tenemos que ir con ella rápidamente~ *Chitose tomo del brazo a ayano y comenzaron a correr*

Ayano: o-oye espera!!~ *dijo ayano cerrando la puerta detrás de ella* q-que es lo que pasa, que esta sucediendo??

Chitose: en el c-camino te lo explicó~

 **Yui se encontraba en su casa preparando su equipaje y aguardando todas sus cosas en cajas de cartón, mientras hablaba por teléfono con su tia.**

Mei: estas segura que quieres hacer eso?? *le dijo desde el teléfono*

Yui: si, no hay problema, no te preocupes~

Mei: p-pero donde vas a vivir?? no conoces a nadie en ese lugar, además no conoces la ciudad, y tal parece que va a haber una fuerte tormenta, no creo que sea bueno salir de viaje en esas condiciones~

Yui: estare viviendo en un departamento, tu tranquila, con el tiempo me voy a acostumbrar a esa ciudad no me pasara nada, encerio~

Mei: ummmm no lo se~ mari-chan y yo te vamos a extrañar mucho~ además, que va a pasar con tus amigas?? no las vas a extrañar?? *comento Mei tratando de hacer cambiar de idea a Yui*

 **Esa pregunta dejo a Yui muy pensativa, una serie de recuerdos recorrieron su mente, por mas que todo el daño que Kyoko le había provocado no podía olvidar como si nada hubiera pasado a Chinatsu y a Akari y también a Sakurako, Himawari, Ayano y a Chitose, que fue la única que la apoyo y ayudo después de terminar de cerrar el club de entretenimiento**

 **~Flashback~**

 ** _Chitose:_** _ **Lo se duele mucho, duele mucho el sentir como todo a tu alrededor se derrumba, duele mucho el saber que ya nada es como antes, duele mucho perder una amistad, pero...lo mas importante de una amistad son los buenos momentos que viviste junto a ellas, momentos que nunca olvidará** **s.**_

 **~End Flashback~**

Yui: no te preocupes por eso tia~ pronto conoceré a nuevas personas~

Mei:...~ *se quedo sin palabras al escuchar lo que Yui le había dicho, nunca pensó escuchar eso de su parte* escuchame Yui, no creo que sea buena idea...~

Mari: ya llegue!!! *dijo mari entrando a la casa sosteniendo su mochila y dejando sus zapatillas en la entrada*

Mei: y-ya volviste tan rápido??

Yui: mmmm?? que pasa?? *dijo detrás del teléfono*

Mari: sip, por alguna razón la salida de clases fue mas temprano, creo que era por algo así como fuertes lluvias y ese tipo de cosas~ con quien estas hablando??

Mei: con tu prima yui~ se va a mudar de ciudad~

 **Mari al escuchar eso de la impresión dejo caer su mochila al suelo, rápidamente se acerco a su mama y le arrebato el teléfono de sus manos.**

Mari: c-como que te vas a ir de la ciudad!!

 **Demonios, pensó Yui al escuchar la vos de mari contestar el teléfono, de todas las personas con las que no quería hablar, mari era una de ellas.**

Yui: h-hola mari-chan *contesto Yui nerviosamente*

Mei: por que?? por que quieres irte así repentinamente??

Yui: decidí tomar el ascenso que me dieron en el trabajo y tendré que mudarme a otro lugar~

Mari: por que?? ganas una buena cantidad de dinero en tu trabajo aquí~ *dijo mari apunto de llorar*

Yui: lo siento mari-chan~ *dijo Yui sin ninguna excusa que decir*

 **Yui colgó el teléfono después de decirle eso a mari, tiro su teléfono en el sofá de la sala, se recargo en la pared y se dejo caer sentandose en el suelo mientras se cubría el rostro con sus rodillas, por fin despues de tanto tiempo había logrado volver a encontrarse con todas sus amigas Akari, Chinatsu y Kyoko.**

Yui: Kyoko~ *Yui empezó a pensar en Kyoko, después de todo lo que le dijo, ella en verdad era su verdadera amiga?? todo los años que pasaron juntas, en verdad significaron algo para ella??*

 **Yui se levanto del suelo, tomo su equipaje, tomo su teléfono móvil y llamo a un taxi, espero algo de tiempo hasta que el taxi llego, dio un último vistaso al interior de su casa y se fue.**

Ayano: entonces eso fue lo que sucedió??

Chitose: s-si ahhh lo mas probable es que ellas dos se hubieran peleado esa n-noche~ *contesto Chitose agitadamente* t-tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que sea demasiado t-tarde~

 **Ayano después de escuchar lo que Chitose le había contado pudo entender por que el repentino cambio de actitud de Kyoko en los últimos años, llegaron a casa de los padres de Kyoko y comenzaron a tocar el timbre de la puerta, esperaron un poco hasta que la madre de kyoko atendio.**

Ayano: m-muy buenas tardes~ *saludo cordialmente ayano* de casualidad no se encuentra Kyoko por aquí??

-no no se encuentra, hace rato salio corriendo de aquí y aun no a regresado~ *les dijo con un tono de vos algo nervioso*

 **Chitose hecho un pequeño vistaso al interior de la casa y pudo alcanzar a ver unos adornos florales encima de una mesa y al lado una fotografía**

Ayano: oohh bueno, muchas gracias por todo, adiós~ *se despidió ayano junto a Chitose*

Chitose: ayano-chan~ lo viste??

Ayano: que??

Chitose: adentro de la casa había unos adornos florales, similares a los que adornan las tumbas en los cementerios~

Ayano: y que con eso??

Chitose: al lado de los adornos había una fotografía de la mama de funami-san, tal parece que la mama de Kyoko le contó sobre la muerte de la madre yui~

Ayano: la mama de Yui murió!!?? t-tu como lo sabes??~

Chitose: funami-san y yo nos hicimos muy buenas amigas en preparatoria, por toda una semana dejo de asistir a clases y se supo que fue por la muerte de su madre~ pude identificar muy bien quien era la de la foto por que ella siempre tiene una foto de su madre en su casa~ lo mas probable es que Kyoko al escuchar eso fue al cementerio, si Kyoko y Yui fueron a esa pijamada lo mas probable es que Kyoko ya sabia que Yui se encontraba en ese lugar~

Ayano: entonces tenemos que darnos prisa y llegar al cementerio antes de que Yui se vaya de la ciudad~

 **Ayano y Chitose comenzaron a correr nuevamente ahora rumbo al cementerio, Chitose corría un poco mas lento pues ya se encontraba muy cansada de tanto correr.**

 **Kyoko ya había llegado al cementerio, entro rápidamente y comenzó a buscar por todas partes con su mirada a Yui, camino por un tiempo sin encontrarla por ningún lado, se detuvo en seco al encontrar una tumba que en la lápida tenia escrito el apellido funami, se acerco un poco mas y en efecto, esa era la tumba de la madre de Yui** **, se arrodillo frente a la tumba y tomo el collar de Yui que estaba junto a la lápida.**

Kyoko: l-lo siento Yui *se dijo así misma comenzando a llorar*

 **Kyoko se quedo un rato llorando fuertemente, el clima comenzaba a empeorar y comenzaban a caer pequeñas gotas de lluvias del cielo, pero a Kyoko no le importo, siguio arrodillada frente a la tumba de la madre de Yui mientras sostenía el collar de Yui, de pronto sintió como una cálida mano le tocaba el** **hombro, poco a poco con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar volteo a ver de quien provenía esa mano.**

Kyoko: a-ayano~ *dijo Kyoko encontrándose con ayano parada al lado de ella*

 ** _Continuara..._**

 **Y ahora si chicos y chicas, el próximo episodio sera el capitulo final de esta historia ;-;, quiero disculpar me por tardar tanto tiempo si publicar este episodio, un maldito rayo cayo en poste de luz y todos los malditos módems del departamento se fundieron TnT, tuve que esperar dos semanas hasta que me entregaran uno nuevo XD, les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos y todas las que leen esta historia y nos leemos luego nwn.**

 **Posdata: reviews plisssss??? XD**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Muy buenas a todos soy DaenBrs16 y en esta ocasión les vengo a traer un nuevo capitulo de "reviviendo el pasado", primero quiero pedirles una disculpa por durar casi un mes sin publicar este episodio, soy de esas personas que si su estado de animó es baja se refleja mucho XD, en fin, muchas gracias por leer esta historia que actualmente tiene 677 views que probablemente después de publicar este episodio llegue a las 720 o mas XD, espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia y nos leemos luego adioooos!!!.**

 **Posdata: yuru yuri ni los personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a namori.**

Kyoko se quedo llorando un buen rato fuertemente , el clima comenzaba a empeorar y comenzaban a caer pequeñas gotas de agua del cielo, pero a Kyoko no le importo, siguió arrodillada frente a la tumba de la madre de Yui mientras sostenía el collar de Yui, de pronto sintió como una cálida mano le tocaba el hombro, poco a poco con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar volteo a ver de quien provenía esa mano.

Kyoko: a-ayano~ *dijo Kyoko encontrándose con ayano parada al lado de ella*

Ayano: kyoko~ *ayano poco a poco se arrodillo junto a Kyoko* que es lo que ocurre??

Kyoko: lo arruine, lo arruine todo!!~

Ayano: relajate un poco tranquilizate~ *le decía ayano mientras le acariciaba la espalda suavemente* por que lo arruinaste?? que fue lo que paso??

Kyoko: d-defraude a Yui, Chinatsu y Akari, ellas siempre me apoyaron y yo las defraude!! *grito Kyoko sin parar de llorar*

Ayano: no Kyoko no digas eso tu...

Kyoko: SOLO MIRAME!!! *grito Kyoko levantándose del suelo parandose enfrente de ayano* toda mi vida la he desperdiciado en mi estúpido sueño de convertirme en mangaka y ahora mirame!!! todas lograron hacer algo de su vida menos yo!!! lastime a la persona que mas he apreciado en mi vida!!

Ayano: kyoko~ *ayano se quedo boquiabierta al escuchar las palabras de Kyoko*

Kyoko: e-ella siempre me a-apoyo y ayudo, y yo la de fraude~ *finalizó Kyoko cabizbaja mirando el suelo secandose las lágrimas con el antebrazo*

Ayano se quedo mirando a Kyoko, lentamente se levanto del suelo y se paro frente a Kyoko, quito la mano de Kyoko que cubría sus ojos y con las yemas de sus dedos pulgares limpio sus lágrimas.

Ayano: Kyoko, Yui siempre te apoyo y ayudo por que creía en ti~ luchaste por tus sueños aunque te rechazaran una y otra ves, tu eres especial, eres muy especial para ella, para Chinatsu y Akari también~

Kyoko: n-no puedo volver a verla a los ojos después de las palabras que le dije~ *dijo Kyoko volviendo a mirar hacia el suelo comenzando a llorar*

Ayano: sabes, yo dudo mucho que Yui algún día llegase a odiar te, je jeje quien podría odiart **e**??

 **Ayano se sacudió un poco el polvo en sus rodillas y comenzó a caminar dirección a la salida del cementerio**

Ayano: hace un rato estaba hablando con Chitose~ *ayano se detuvo a unos pasos de Kyoko* me dijo que Yui esta apunto de dejar la ciudad~

Kyoko: q-que?? *Kyoko levanto la mirada y volteo a ver a ayano*

Ayano: es probable que su viaje sea retrasado unos cuantos minutos por el estado del clima, así que, dime, que harás?? dejaras que todo termine así?? *ayano volvió a acercarse a Kyoko, tomo su mano y agarro el collar que sostenía* o reviviras tu pasado??

Kyoko: y-yo~ *Kyoko comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas en sus ojos, se los tallo un poco y miro a ayano a los ojos* revivire mi pasado~ *finalizo Kyoko tomando el collar y volviendo a sonreír*

 **Mientras tanto, Yui se encontraba en la estación de trenes, sentada sobre una banca esperando a que el tren llegase, mientras ella esperaba, no pudo evitar recordar aquella ves en la que Kyoko había armado todo un escandalo en ese mismo lugar solo para fotografiar un tren publicitario de mirakurun, no pudo evitar reír al recordarlo, casi se le sale el corazón cuando el tren estaba apunto de partir y Kyoko aun seguía afuera tomando fotos, ese y muchos recuerdos mas comenzó a recordar, era inevitable no pensar en Kyoko, ella siempre estaba ay junto a ella.**

 ** _Flashback~_**

Kyoko: ahhh~ gracias por prestarme tu ducha yui~ *dijo Kyoko saliendo del baño secandose el cabello* fue muy refrescante~

Yui: me alegra oírlo~

Kyoko: a que estas jugando??

Yui: kingdom hearts

Kyoko: ohh subiste de nivel??

Yui: sip

Kyoko: has estado subiendo niveles desde hace un rato, el siguiente jefe es muy fuerte??

Yui: no, umm como te lo explicó~ no es mejor tener un nivel alto para vencer al jefe fácilmente??

Kyoko: que!!?? yo siempre peleo con los jefes con un nivel con el que no estoy segura de poder ganarles

Yui: si, pero eso alargaría mucho la batalla y perderías mas fácil, eso me haría sentir mal

Kyoko: pero eso es lo que lo hace divertido!!

Yui: tu crees??

 **Un rato después.**

Yui: ya puedo apagar la luz??

Kyoko: sip!! buenas noches!! *respondió Kyoko acostada sobre el futon saludando como un soldado*

Yui: mmmm~

Kyoko: mmmm ahhhh~ este futon... huele a yui~

Yui: o-oye no lo huelas!!! *dijo Yui un poco sonrojada*

Kyoko: mm?? por que no?? mmm~ oler el futon me dio hambre~

Yui: que??

Kyoko: mouuu quiero ramen!!!

 **Yui se levanto del futon, prendió las luces y se fue a la cocina a calentar un poco de agua.**

Kyoko: no te vas a comer uno?? *dijo Kyoko sosteniendo el vaso de ramen instantáneo*

Yui: ese era el último que quedaba

Kyoko: mmm~ ya veo

 **Kyoko comenzó a sorber un poco y luego le paso el vaso a Yui.**

Kyoko: toma, puedes comerte la mitad

Yui: encerio?? no tenias hambre??

Kyoko: naahh no importa je jeje

 **Paso un rato pequeño hasta que volvieron a recostarse en el futon apagando la luz.**

Kyoko: oye yui~

Yui: mmm??~

Kyoko: disculpa por quedarme en tu casa hoy, te estoy molestando??

Yui: no, no del todo~

Kyoko: fiuuu je jeje que alivio~ sabes Yui, eres fuerte… pero actualmente debes sentirte realmente muy solitaria~

Yui: huh…(la verdad es que me sentí muy solitaria y nostálgica casi de inmediato al haber llegado aquí) *pensó Yui* ahh, eso no es cierto~

Kyoko: je jeje estas segura?? *rio Kyoko* sabes, estaría bien si vengo a quedarme contigo mas a menudo no crees??

Yui: …gracias… kyoko~

Kyoko: je jeje de nada~

 ** _End Flashback~_**

Yui: je jeje siempre desde pequeña estuviste siguiendome a todas partes~ *dijo Yui recordando a ella y Kyoko de pequeñas*

 **De pronto se escucho por la estación la voz de una persona anunciando que dentro de muy poco llegaría el próximo tren, el tren que ella esperaba.**

 **Mientras tanto con Kyoko y Ayano.**

Ayano: je jeje me alegra escuchar eso~ *sonrió ayano volviendo a darle el collar a Kyoko* y que esperas?? rápido apresurate!! si no te apresuras no alcanzaras a Yui antes de que se vaya en el tren!!~

Kyoko: el tren!!? la estación de trenes esta muy lejos!! *dijo Kyoko muy nerviosa*

Ayano: y que esperas!!

Kyoko: tengo que apresurarme!! *dijo Kyoko corriendo hacia la salida del cementerio* oye ayano!! *le grito Kyoko a ayano a un par de metros de la salida del cementerio* muchas gracias por todo!! *le dijo Kyoko inclinan do un poco su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento*

Ayano: n-no hay de que kyo… toshino Kyoko~ *dijo ayano sonriendo un poco*

 **Kyoko salio del cementerio corriendo rápidamente pasando a un lado de Chitose que se encontraba totalmente roja de la cara de tanto correr y caminar.**

Chitose: t-toshino-s-san!! *trato de hablar Chitose respirando difícilmente* ahhh uffff~

Ayano: je jeje te ves muy cansada Chitose~ *se rio un poco ayano viendo el estado en el que se encontraba Chitose*

Chitose: puffff ahhhh~ c-corri desde mi trabajo hasta tu casa~ ahh~ y de tu c-casa hasta la casa de los padres de toshino-san~ *dijo Chitose sentandose de golpe sobre el suelo* n-necesito ejercitar me un poco~ q-que fue l-lo que sucedió?? hace un momento s-salio corriendo toshino-san

Ayano: después de tanto tiempo por fin lo comprendí~ *contesto ayano sonriendo felizmente*

Chitose: mmm?? a-a que te refieres??

Ayano: ella es feliz por que esta junto a ellas~ *dijo ayano sentandose al lado de Chitose*

Chitose: entonces, terminaron su relación?? *dijo Chitose algo sorprendida*

Ayano: eso creo~ *dijo ayano resignada* pero bueno, una hace lo que sea por ver a feliz a la persona que quiere no??

 **Chitose se quedo un rato pensando en las palabras que había dicho ayano, que irónico pensó.**

Chitose: je jeje tienes mucha razón… ayano-chan~

 **Kyoko corría los mas rápido que podía por las frías y solitarias calles, no había ni una sola personas transitando en ese momento, pues comenzaba a llover y cada ves la lluvia se hacia mas y mas intensa, pero a Kyoko eso no le importo, ella seguía corriendo aunque su cuerpo comenzara a mojarse de pies a cabeza, Kyoko en ese momento sentía una intensa sensación de miedo y desesperación, la persona que mas ha querido y apreciado estaba a punto de irse y probablemente nunca mas volvería a verla** **, de pronto Kyoko se torcio el pie al haberse tropesado en una pequeña grieta en el suelo provocando que cayera sobre el suelo cortandose las palmas de sus manos y las rodillas.**

Kyoko: y-yui, p-por favor n-no te vayas~ *dijo Kyoko en el suelo comenzado a llorar* s-si te vas y-yo~

~no se puede llorar por una caída!!~

 **De pronto Kyoko escucho la voz de una niña gritarle.**

Kyoko: y-yui?? *dijo Kyoko levantando su mirada hacia al frente*

~ningún llanto esta permitido!!~

Kyoko: Y-yui!!! *Kyoko se quedo impactada al ver un espejismo de Yui de pequeña enfrente de ella*

~te lástimaste la mano Kyoko??~

 **Kyoko se tallaba los ojos impresionada al ver lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, obviamente no se lo creía.**

Kyoko: i-imposible~ *Kyoko estiro su mano tratando de tocarla*

 **El espejismo de Yui se le acerco a Kyoko, tomo la mano de Kyoko y le dio una pequeña lamida sobre la herida en la palma de su mano.**

~eso te sanara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos je jeje *le dijo a Kyoko mientras le sonreía* ahora, vámonos!! *dijo corriendo con una barita en su mano y desvaneciendose poco a poco*~

 **Kyoko se quedo viendo impactada como el pequeño cuerpo de Yui se desvanecia poco a poco, miro la palma de su mano viendo como su herida comenzaba a sangrar, apreto su mano fuertemente, se levanto del suelo y comenzó a correr ignorando el dolor en sus rodillas.**

Kyoko: no te dejare ir!! *Kyoko rápidamente dio vuelta por una calle frenando de golpe a un taxista que pasaba por ay*

-que te pasa!! acaso estas loca!! *grito furioso mirando a Kyoko*

Kyoko: rápido!! necesito que me lleve a la estación de trenes lo mas rápido posible!! *dijo Kyoko entrando en el taxi*

-que!!? oye estas toda mojada dañaras los asientos!!

Kyoko: tome!! *Kyoko saco su billetera y le dio un par de billetes al taxista*

-donde quería que la llevara?? *dijo sonriente tomando el dinero*

Kyoko: a la estación de trenes!!

-ok~ *contestó el taxista acelerando*

 **Mientras tanto Yui comenzaba a prepararse tomando su maleta y acercándose a las vías del tren, el tren que la iba a llevar** **estaba a punto de llegar, tomo su teléfono y miro que tenia muchos mensajes de Akari y Chinatsu, tal parecía que se habían enterado de todo, de pronto escucho un tremendo escandalo que provocaba un auto a unos metros de ella, volteo a ver que pasaba y se quedo helada al ver a Kyoko armando un alboroto tocando la bocina de un taxi y gritando su nombre.**

Kyoko: YUI!!!! *gritaba Kyoko mientras precionaba la bocina de taxi*

-señora ya baje del auto!!! *gritaba enojado el taxista*

 **Kyoko se bajo del taxi rápidamente y corrió rápidamente hacia Yui, cuando estuvo cerca de ella se le abalanzó cayendo ambas en suelo.**

Yui: ouch!! k-kyoko que haces!! *dijo Yui adolorida y enojada*

Kyoko: no voy a dejar que te vayas!! *Kyoko se abrazo fuertemente de la cintura de Yui*

Yui: k-kyokooo sueltameee!! *Yui forcejeaba con Kyoko tratando de soltearse de su agarre*

 **Mientras Yui empujaba a Kyoko de la cabeza alcanzo a mirar el collar que ella había dejado en el cementerio en la lápida de su madre.**

Yui: mi… collar~

Kyoko: Yui por favor no te vayas!!! s-si te vas comenzaré a gritar y y y~ *Kyoko trataba de inventar una excusa para retener a Yui*

Yui: por que tienes mi collar??

Kyoko: ehh??

Yui: ese collar, yo lo había dejado en la tumba de mi madre, por que lo tienes tu?? *preguntó Yui mirando seriamente a Kyoko*

 **Kyoko se quedo en silencio por un rato, tomo mucho aire y suspiro**

Kyoko: supe lo que le había pasado con tu madre~ *dijo Kyoko guardando algo de silencio* antes había escuchado a ayano hablar con Chitose por teléfono y escuche que Chitose te había visto la noche anterior entrar al cementerio de la ciudad~ *termino de decir Kyoko haciendo una pausa y inclinando su mirada* hace un rato estaba en la casa de mis padres y mire una fotografía de mi madre en la que aparecía una chica con el mismo collar que tu usabas y entonces lo comprendí todo~

 **Yui se quedo un corto rato mirando a Kyoko, al escuchar a Kyoko rápidamente supo de cual foto se refería.**

Yui: lo que me dijiste en la casa de chinatsu… acaso nuestra amistad nunca te importo??~ *dijo Yui inclinando su rostro hacia un costado apartando su vista de Kyoko ocultando su rostro de tristeza* si fue así, por que nunca me lo dijiste, por que me ilusionaste todo este tiempo, simplemente te desapareciste de nuestras vidas, de la de Akari, Chinatsu y... la mia~ *finalizo Yui derramando un par de lágrimas* por que no simplem...~

Kyoko: por que tengo miedo!!! *grito Kyoko mientras derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas* todo lo que he hecho a sido un total fiasco!!, deje que mis estúpidos sueños me consumíeran alejandome de la realidad, d-desperdicie toda mi vida en solo fantasías que jamas se hubieran hecho realidad~ *decía Kyoko mientras lloraba fuertemente*

m-me abruma la realidad, cada día que me levanto siento miedo de lo que me pueda pasar al siguiente día, tengo miedo de volver a verlas y que vean en que me he convertido, tengo miedo de volver a decepcionarlas~

 **Yui jamas había visto llorar a Kyoko de esa manera, Yui podía sentir el miedo que kyoko, en ese momento Yui por primera vez** **pudo conocer a la verdadera Kyoko, a la Kyoko que se escondía detrás de su sonrisa y de su actitud despreocupada, Yui no pudo evitar abrazar** **a Kyoko, levantarse del suelo y llevarse con sigo a Kyoko a sentarse en una banca.**

Yui: k-kyoko yo~ t-tranquilizante *Yui abrazaba a Kyoko tratando de consolarla* el futuro en incierto en eso tienes razón incluso a mi me aterra pensar en ello y estoy segura que a todo el mundo, Akari, Chinatsu y a todas las demas les aterra lo que les pueda pasar en su futuro, pero no se dejan vencer sabes por que?? por que no estan solas, Kyoko no puedes combatir esos miedos tu sola...

 ** _Continuara..._**

 **Mañana** **publicaré la siguiente parte, por alguna razón mi teléfono se esta deteniendo de manera exagerada cada vez que escribo mas, se me detiene la aplicación repetidas veces y se esta calentando exageradamente T-T, mañana escena final** , **lo siento XD.**


	14. Noticia

A causa de algunos problemas tecnicos y algunos contratiempos (fallas de la aplicación), anuncio la Segunda parte de reviviendo el pasado dentro de poco, disculpen la espera nwn


End file.
